Private Tutoring
by bflahavin
Summary: An Academy AU. Kirk is bored and so takes on a Xenolinguistics class and falls in love with the professor. Rating for language and sexual reference.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Academy fics and so have decided to write one.**

**This will take longer to update because I have only written this chapter. I will post as I write.**

**/  
**

**I dont own Star Trek... but I would like a cadet uniform**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Pike pulls some strings.

Kirk is in his second year of StarFleet Academy and he is so bored.

He compressed a 4 year Command course into 3 years and is doing extra computer science classes on the side, but he is still so bored.

So he goes to Pike and sulks and Pike pulls some strings.

Those pulled strings are why Kirk is currently sitting in the third year xenolinguistics class, even though it is not actually part of his curriculum.

Kirk practically begs Pike to find him a place in the class. It wasn't that Pike did not believe Kirk would be able to understand the material, but he fears that the workload might be even too much for the genius that is James Tiberius Kirk.

That is what Kirk is hoping for. A challenge.

He hears that the professor is a real slave driver. He sees grown men weeping in the hallways because of the workload that makes it's way out of that class.

He assures Pike that he can handle it.

He is sitting in the lecture hall, about half up the aisle of seats, twirling his stylus in his fingers as he waits for this class to start.

He can see that chick, Uhura if he remembers correctly, sitting in the front row, scribbling furiously. Kirk is tempted to go down and sit next to her just to be a pain in her side, but before he can make a decision on the matter, the doors to the hall bang open.

Kirk turns towards the sound and his breath freezes in his lungs.

The most elegant and handsome creature is making their way down the aisles. By the time the man god has made it to the first row of seats, Kirk's brain functions are operational enough for him to recognise that the man is wearing a black professor's uniform.

_'This could make things difficult, but not impossible.'_

The professor, who is now the centre of Kirk's whole fucking universe turns around to face the class. Kirk wonders how he could have possibly missed the pointed ears and slanted eyebrows.

_'He's a Vulcan! This just got that little bit closer to impossible.'_

The Vulcan professor turns around again to turn on the projector and Kirk's gaze lingers on his ass wrapped in snug, black trousers.

_'Well, I did want a challenge and here it is.'_

"Afternoon cadets. Today I will be instructing you in some key phrases of Klingon."

Kirk's heart speeds up after hearing that smooth, sexy voice escape the Vulcan.

_'Holy fuck! That voice speaking Klingon! I might blow my load right here. So hot!'_

Kirk is thankful that he is already fluent in Klingon because he barely hears anything during the whole class. He spends most of his time trying to keep 'Little Jimmy' under control. Apparently 'LJ' is a huge fan of the Vulcan professor.

"Class dismissed."

Kirk watches the cadets around him scramble out of their seats and pretty much run for the exits. Most of the cadets anyway. Uhura sits their for a minute as if she is waiting for something. Obviously it doesn't come because she makes a dramatic sigh, gets up out of her chair and stomps out of the hall. Kirk will never understand women.

"I do not know you Cadet."

Kirk is startled out of his thoughts by the voice resonating from the lecturer's podium. He whips his head down to find the Vulcan staring at him.

"Oh, I'm..."

Kirk doesn't get to finish because the Professor raises his hand in the universal sign for 'stop.'

"Cadet, it seems logical for you to come down here so that we do not have to strain our voices."

Kirk shakes himself out of his little stupor and rises to his feet. He slings his bag over his shoulder after stuffing his PADD inside and begins to make his way down to the front of the class. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and has to wipe his palms against his red cadet pants.

All of a sudden, he is looking into the deepest, brown eyes he has ever seen.

"What is your name, Cadet?"

A shiver runs up Kirk's spine from hearing that voice up close. Kirk is pretty sure the man could talk about the correct soil temperature to grow tomatoes and he would still think it was the sexiest thing he has ever heard.

_'Someone should distil and bottle his voice. I know I would buy a shit load of it if they did'_

"Kirk, Jim Kirk, sir."

Both of the Vulcan's elegant eyebrows rise at the sound of the name.

"My apologies, Cadet Kirk. Captain Pike did mention to me that you would be joining my class. I am Professor Spock."

Kirk knows that Vulcan do not appreciate being touched, but he has never been known to not push boundaries. He offers his hand.

The Professor's eyes flash down to the cadet's hand and then back to his face. Kirk braces himself for the rejections that he just knows is coming. He can be forgiven for nearly having a stroke when, instead of rejections, he feels a super warm hand glides against his and then grips it.

The Vulcan's gaze doesn't leave his as their hands continue to stay connected.

"It is a... pleasure to meet you Cadet Kirk."

The warm hand begins to slide out of Kirk's and his body already is missing the heat.

Kirk becomes aware of the fact that he can feel two fingers brush deliberately against his palm before the contact is completely severed.

"If there is any action I can take to ensure that you are adequately prepared for this class, do not hesitate to contact me."

Kirk glances down to his palm that is still tingling from the strange contact. Not 'bad' strange. More like 'Little Jimmy is perking up' strange.

His gaze fixes on Prof. Spock once more.

"Yeah, thanks."

The following silence is then broken by the chirping of a communicator. The professor takes it from his pocket, opens it and them frowns slightly.

"I am sorry to cut this meeting short, but I am needed elsewhere. Good-bye, Cadet Kirk."

Kirk watches him gather his things and walk away. Even though he is disappointed that he is leaving, he will admit that the view is nice. He sighs dreamily.

_'Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave sums it up nicely.'_

Kirk completes his walk back to the dorms on auto-pilot. He can't remember who he sees, if he talks to anyone or even the why he ends up wet. All he can recall is brown eyes burning into his soul, a sensual voice sending all his nerve endings on fire, and the caress of fingers that makes him want to burst out of his skin.

He walks into his room and right past his best friend as if he is in a trance.

"Not even gonna say 'hi' now? Didn't ya momma ever teach ya any manners?"

Kirk grabs his damp towel that he had left on his bed this morning, and heads towards the bathroom.

"Apparently not."

As he shuts the door, he is sure that he can hear Bones mutter "Jackass" and he chuckles.

Once alone in the bathroom, he quickly strips and jumps into the shower.

He begins re-enacting the events of the day in his head and before long his hand is travelling down and he is touching himself.

Kirk has never been this turned on this much in his life. If he doesn't release the pressure soon, he is sure he will combust.

It's the memory of the caress of fingers against his palm that finally does him in. His vision goes white.

Five minutes later, he is still slumped against the tiled wall of the shower. The water has turned luke-warm and he knows he needs to get out.

The golden haired man finally reaches out, turns off the water and steps out of the shower.

As Kirk dries himself off, he glances at himself in the mirror and freezes at the sight that greets him.

_'I'm glowing. I'm fucking glowing! I never glow! And my eyes better not be sparkling!'_

He lifts his hand and places it flat against the mirror. He leans in close to his reflection and stares at his sparkling fucking eyes!

"Shit!. You have it bad this time my friend."

His reflection doesn't comment to that accusation, but he really wasn't expecting it to.

People don't tend to comment when the accusations are true.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is definately going to be larger than my last one. I have written 4 and a half chapters and it's not even close to the end.**

**Next chaper should be up tomorrow night.**

**/**

**I dont own star trek.**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Jim Kirk is a mess.

His alarm didn't go off and now he is running around his room trying to find his PADD that he his sure he put in his fucking bag the night before.

The flushed and slightly panicking man is dressed in his red cadet pants, though unbuckled, and a black, regulation short sleeved shirt.

His best friend, Leonard McCoy, is lounging fully dressed on his bunk.

"Since when have ya been worried 'bout getting to class on time? Actually, when have you been worried about turning up to class at all?"

Kirk doesn't turn to the doctor because he is really not in the mood to deal with that stupid smug expression that he is sure is plastered on his friend's face. It's just too early for that shit.

"Since my new professor is such a ho... hard ass."

He can hear McCoy scoff behind him.

"Jim Kirk, afraid of a professor? That's a little hard to believe."

Kirk finds his PADD in his dirty laundry basket. He stands up to his full height and holds it over his head in victory.

He finally turns to his room mate and shoots him a smirk.

"Afraid isn't the word I'd use."

Kirk's gaze then falls on the clock next to McCoy's bed and the smirk leaves his face.

"Shit! I am definitely going to be late now!"

He shoves his PADD in his mouth, so that he can use both his hands to buckle up his pants. He jogs over to the door and picks up his bag that is sitting nearby.

"Ya forgettin' something, Jimmy?"

The younger man turns around to the doctor, only to have his head hit and covered with something red.

He whips his cadet jacket off his head and slings it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Bones."

Before McCoy can say anything else, Kirk speeds out the door and down the hall swearing all under his breath.

/

/

Kirk steps as quietly as he can through the entrance of the lecture hall. He closes the door silently.

_'Home fucking free.'_

"I am pleased that you could make it, Cadet Kirk."

Kirk's whole body freezes to the spot.

_'SHIT!'_

Kirk slowly turns around to find every face in the room focused on him.

His hand comes up to the back of his neck, as it always does when he is nervous.

"Yeah, um... I know this will sound like an excuse, but my alarm didn't go off and..."

Kirk trials off because he knows that there is only one thing the Vulcan professor wants to hear.

"Sorry Professor Spock."

Kirk doesn't know if he is imagining things, but he thinks he sees Spock's lips twitch in... amusement, maybe? Kirk thinks it definitely goes well with the raised eyebrow.

"Take a seat, Cadet Kirk. There is one here in the front row."

The blond cadet wastes no time making his way down the aisle and taking the seat that his professor is pointing to.

Spock turns around once Kirk is seated.

"Please take out you PADD's. We will continue our work on Klingon, with a focus on phonology."

Kirk grabs his PADD from his bag and sets it on his desk. As he waits for it to load, he takes a quick scan of the hall. He is locked in place when his eyes are captured by brown ones.

For a minute, Kirk thinks he sees anger in those eyes, but that thought quickly leaves him. He knows anger when it is directed at him. That's not anger.

If he is not mistaken, it looks like... hunger.

The beep of Kirk's PADD startles him out of his musings. He forces himself to focus on the machine in front of him and not the man who has invaded every fibre of his being.

/

/

Class is over and everyone is leaving.

Kirk slips his PADD in his bag and gets up to leave too, when he senses a presence hovering in front of him. He looks up to find Professor Spock standing patiently adjacent to him.

"Cadet Kirk, how are you handling this subject's course load?"

Kirk opens his mouth to give the automatic answer he gives all professors about how he is doing fine, but then an idea strikes him.

_'It's worth a shot.'_

"Actually, I am feeling a bit overwhelmed. Klingon doesn't come easy to me. Maybe you could suggest someone who might be up for some tutoring?"

He gives the teacher his best 'puppy dog' look that has managed to get McCoy to make him breakfast in bed on five different occasions and crosses his fingers behind his back.

Spock says nothing as he lifts his PADD up and presses some buttons. A piece of paper prints out and he tears it clear of the machine.

Kirk holds his hand out expecting the Vulcan to drop the paper into his hand. He should have known that Spock wouldn't do what was expected of him. He hasn't so far, why would he start now?

A green tinged hand slides under his and and the professor guides it closer to his body. Spock places the piece of paper in Kirk's hand and then covers it with his other hand, so that the cadet's hand is sandwiched between the professor's.

"This is the address to my apartment. I am free on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 7pm until 10pm. I can tutor you during this time. Please refrain from telling other students about our arrangement. As a personal policy, I do not tutor students."

Kirk tries to pay attention to everything that is being said but is distracted by the exquisite warmth surrounding his hand. He did get the gist of it though.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you offering to tutor me?"

_'Why the fuck am I questioning him? God, I am a total moron'_

Kirk is too busy mentally face-palming himself to notice the slight look of amusement Spock is shooting him.

"The other students have had a little over two years to prepare for this course. You have not. I would be remiss if I did not help you catch up."

The two hands belonging to Spock slowly graze over Kirk's. The bottom one has breaks contact and the one above is following suit. Before it leaves completely, the pointer and middle finger press and slide against the blond's.

There is a trail pleasure left behind on the cadets fingers.

"So... um, today is Tuesday."

Spock nods at this.

"That is an astute observation, Cadet Kirk."

Kirk breaks out into a grin at the Vulcans attempt to sass him.

"What I mean is, do you want us to start tonight?

The professor tilts his head in a way that screams 'you are an illogical human and I shouldn't have to answer your ridiculous question'. Kirk thinks it is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

"Since it is Tuesday and I said that I would tutor you on Tuesdays and Thursdays, then I think it would be logical to conclude that we will start tonight."

A chuckle escapes the cadet.

"Just checking. Okay, I will see you at your place at 7pm."

Kirk lifts his wrist and checks the time.

"Fuck! I'm gonna be late again. You couldn't possibly write me a not, could you?"

Spock simply shakes head.

"Didn't think so. See you later, Professor."

Kirk is sprinting up the stairs and heading for the door, so he misses the soft "I look forward to it" that escapes the Vulcan's lips.

Jim explodes out the door and bulldozes his way down the hall trying to get to his next class.

He is totally oblivious to the fact that he is on the receiving end of a death glare from one Nyota Uhura.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter. It was one of the hardest to write so far.**

**I am trying really hard to correct any mistakes, but I am human (and a tired one at that) so please forgive me. I am looking into getting myself a Beta, but no responses yet.**

**Now I am going to type up chapter 4.**

**/ **

**Star Trek me no owny!**

/

/

/

It's 6:30pm and Jim Kirk is leaving his last class for the day. He is walking past the library and in the direction of the staff apartments, when he feels something hit him in the back to the head.

He spins around and looks down.

It's a wad of paper.

He looks back up and straight ahead. The culprit is standing about eight feet away from him.

Uhura.

"What are you playing at farm boy?"

Kirk's eyebrows lift at the nickname, but a small smile forms on his face. He knows Uhura is stuck up, but he also knows she is damn entertaining when she wants to be.

"Hey! I'm not the one throwing things at people like a preschooler!

The woman just rolls her eyes and places both of her hands on hips. She is glaring openly at Kirk now.

"Stop wasting Professor Spock's time. Give the students who actually want to learn from him, a chance to do so."

Kirk creases his brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Uhura huffs in frustration at having to explain herself further.

"Today after class! There were some students waiting to talk to the Professor, but you monopolised all his free time. Were you trying to get out of doing the assignments or were you trying to talk him into doing them for you?"

Jim is relieved that she doesn't know what he and Spock talked about, but he is pissed by her accusations. He is about to tell her where she can shove her prissy little attitude, but then he replays her statements in his head and it suddenly it all clicks. He chuckles.

"Some students? Don't you mean one student? As in, YOU. You're upset because you are no longer the teacher's pet and you don't have the professor all to yourself. Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?"

Kirk crosses his hands over his chest in victory as he sees Uhura's face go red with embarrassment and anger.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that ?"

She is practically screams this and the smile grows wider on the man's face. He has won this round.

"I would love to stay around and chat more, but I have an appointment."

He turns around and begins walking in the direction of Spock's place.

"I hope it is to get your brain examined!"

Kirk laughs out loud at this and waves his hand behind him, hoping that it will infuriate Uhura just that little bit more.

_'Uhura is a pain in the ass, but she is as funny as hell. Especially when she gets on that high horse of hers.'_

Kirk begins to whistle.

/

/

The young cadet presses the buzzer at exactly 7pm. He only has to wait five seconds before the door slides open to reveal Spock. He is still dressed in his uniform black trousers, but has taken off the jacket, which reveals a tight, long-sleeved regulation under shirt. The sight makes Kirk's breath catch.

The Vulcan steps to the side to allow the man in red to enter.

"Please come in and sit down at the table. Get your materials ready and I will retrieve refreshments."

Spock disappears into the room that Kirk assumes is the kitchen. He sits at the table and places his PADD, a pen and a pad of paper on the smooth surface.

He also gets out his reading glasses and puts them on.

"I did not know people still wear corrective eye-wear, when the surgery is available to all."

Kirk glances up to find Spock standing next to the table, holding a tray with two mugs upon it. He places the tray down in the middle of the table.

"I'm allergic to the mandatory follow up medication. I only use them when I am tired. I know they look stupid, but I am used to them."

The Vulcan sits down in the chair across form the fair haired man and studies him carefully.

"I never said that they look stupid. They seem to suit your bone structure well."

Kirk smiles softly at the compliment. He has always been a bit self conscious about wearing his glasses in front of people.

"So, you're saying I look hot in them?"

Spock lifts his wrist and makes a point to look at his watch.

"I believe we should focus on your studies or time may get away from us."

_'That's a 'yes' if I ever heard one.'_

On the outside, Kirk is looking over the course work, but on the inside, he is doing the 'snoopy dance'.

/

/

They have been working for two hours and Kirk is exhausted. He realises that it takes a lot more energy to play dumb than he originally though.

"You are no longer paying adequate attention, Cadet Kirk."

Kirk flashes him a sheepish grin, as their eyes meet over the table.

"Sorry, but I think I have absorb all the Klingon I can tonight. Maybe I should just head home."

The cadet stands and begins gathering his stuff.

"Do you play chess, Cadet Kirk?"

Kirk nearly drops his PADD at the unexpected question, but he recovers quickly. He shoves his belongings intro his bag and then focuses his whole attention on the Vulcan now standing opposite him.

"I don't have a rating or anything, but I can hold my own. Why?"

Spock lifts his eyebrow at the question.

"I obviously am enquiring because I wish to play a game against you."

The cadet just nods his head because he doesn't trust his voice at the moment.

"I will replicate some more beverages for us to consume. Could you please acquire my chess set from the second shelf located behind you?"

Kirk nods again at the now retreating Vulcan.

He gathers the box and makes his way back to the table, only to find Spock standing there waiting for him.

"Here you go."

Kirk holds out the set in front of him for Spock to take. He feels, now familiar, fingers caress the back of the hand holding the set.

The blond shuts his eyes at the feeling, but then opens them again when the touch disappears and the box is taken from him.

"Thank you, Cadet Kirk."

Kirk's whole arm feels as if tiny fireworks are going off just under the skin.

He is a little worried that he might be developing a finger kink because Spock['s innocent touches.

_'He obviously doesn't know what he is doing to me, but good it feels nice.'_

Kirk helps the Vulcan set up the board and manages to keep one eye on the those slender fingers the whole time. He neglects to notice that the professor's gaze is following the human's hands.

They resume their previous seats and begin to play.

/

/

It is 11pm when they finally finish the game.

"You are very skilled at chess, even though your methods are unorthodox. It was the most stimulating game I have played since leaving Vulcan."

Kirk chuckles as he stands and raises his arms above his head in a stretch.

"Yeah, but you still won."

Spock has already finished packing up the chess set and is now standing next to his chair, with his hands behind his back. He is watching Kirk.

"Only just. I may not be as fortunate the next time we play."

Jim tries not to show how giddy he is that there is going to be a next time. He is not entirely successful, because a grin has broken out on his face.

He sees the clock on the far wall and he lets out a small sigh.

I guess I better go. You need your beauty sleep for class tomorrow."

He begins walking to the door and Spock follows, saying nothing. He waits patiently for Spock to deactivate the locks but when he sees the Vulcan place his hand on the handle, Kirk makes his move.

He places the whole hand over the professor's and he notes that for a split second that the Vulcan's eyes widen. They are quickly schooled back into a more neutral expression, but Kirk saw the lapse.

_'I hope I didn't hurt him.'_

"I had a really good time tonight, Professor Spock. Thanks for the help and the game."

Spock's face is focused on the hand covering his.

"It was not... unpleasant. I will see you in class on Thursday. Goodnight, Cadet Kirk."

Kirk lifts his hand off Spock's and the Vulcan's eyes come up to meet his.

"See you later, Professor Spock."

He allows Spock to open the door and he steps out into the passageway. As he is walking to the elevator, he is fully aware of the prickling sensation coursing through his hand. He is not however, aware of the brown eyes burning into his back.

Kirk smiles when he reaches the elevator doors.

_'Sweet dreams, Spock.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my favourite chapter so far. I am so disappointed that Gaila was was killed (never totally confirmed) in the movie. She would have been an awesome character if she was allowed time to grow. Lets hope se was actually rescued before her ship was destroyed and she will be in the next movie.**

**Okay, enough ranting. I am going off to type up the next chapter.**

**/**

**I do not and will never own Star Trek.**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Kirk's wakes up, Wednesday morning, to the sound of someone banging on his door. He looks around his room, but realises that Bones has already left for class.

He sighs, flings the sheets off his body and jumps out of bed clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs.

The knocking gets louder.

"I'm coming! Hold you're fucking horses!"

He reaches the door and opens it.

He is suddenly surrounded by a pair of green legs and a pair of green arms. He has a very female body pressed against his.

Jim stumbles back into his room and the door automatically shuts.

"Jimmy! It's so good to see you!"

The Orion is still wrapped around the blond man like an octopus and her mouth is near his ear. Kirk winces at the high volume.

"It's good to see you too Gaila, but could you get off me so I can get dressed?"

Gaila pulls back enough to look into Kirk's eyes.

"When did you get shy, Jimmy?"

Galia unwinds herself from the man's frame and slides against him until her feet hit the floor.

Kirk decides to ignore her question.

"So Gaila, what brings you here on my day off. I don't think you came here JUST to molest me."

He grabs a pair of sweat pants and puts them on and follows this with a black t-shirt.

Gaila is now sitting on his bed, twirling her red hair around one of her fingers. Kirk is shocked to discover that this is not as big of a turn on as it used to be.

Gaila winks at him.

"I would hardly call it molestation, but you are right. I did come for a reason."

Kirk stands there waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well what is it. I haven't got all day to be playing games with you."

Gaila is now sprawled out, on her side, upon his bunk. Her head is propped up on her hand.

"Oh Jimmy! You love my games! But seriously, Uhura is out for your blood. She spent all of last night bitching about you and planning your death. What did you do to her?"

Kirk sits on the chair near his desk and leans back with his hands behind his head. He is sporting a smug grin.

" She's just mad because she not the favourite in xenolinguistics any more. No biggie."

Gaila's eyes go wide at this.

"No biggie? Shit, Jimmy! Uhura has been crushing after that Vulcan since she laid eyes on him and he has paid her, like, zero real attention. She just assumed that's how he acts with everyone."

The Orion's gaze works it's way up and down the male cadets body.

"Looks like she was wrong. He just needed the right motivation."

Kirk shrugs. He begins picking at a piece of thread trying to escape his t-shirt.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just like any other student."

Gaila sits up and then bounces off the bed altogether. She stands in front of her friend, looking down at him.

"Sure you are, Jimmy." Just watch out because Uhura is pretty pissed."

Jim can see the genuine concern flooding her expression and it warms his heart to know that he has such a caring friend.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. You want me to walk you to your next class?"

The Orion holds out her hand and he only hesitates for a moment before taking it. She then proceeds to pull him out of his chair.

"What a gentleman! I have to go to the Science Building. Let's book it."

She doesn't wait for Kirk to answer as she pulls him out the door.

Kirk is laughing the whole way.

/

/

They walk arm in arm down a hall in the Science Building, which houses the staff offices. Gaila guides them this way because she needs to pick up an assignment before she goes to class.

"Just wait here, Jimmy. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

She unwraps her arm from his.

"Sure. Take your time. I'm not in a rush."

Gaila wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She lets him go and starts skipping down the hall and out of sight.

"Cadet Kirk, what a surprise to see you here."

Kirk spins around so fast that he is now a little dizzy.

Standing in the doorway, of what obviously is his office, is Spock.

"Crap! You scared me!... How are you Professor Spock."

Spock raises his trademark eyebrow.

"I am adequate... May I inquire into who that young lady was just now?"

Kirk can see that the Vulcan's posture is becoming more tense by the second. He is confused as to why this might be.

"Oh. That's just Gaila. She's just a friend I offered to walk to class."

Spock's rigid stance seems to relax at this admission.

"How chivalrous of you."

Kirk smirks at the slightly teasing tone in the Vulcan's voice.

He pulls his keys out of his pocket and begins twirling them around his finger. A nervous habit he picked up in high school. He always seems to get nervous around Spock.

"What can I say? I'm one hell of a nice guy."

Suddenly the keys fly off his finger and land at the professor's feet.

_'Shit! Now I look like a total moron!'_

Spock looks down at the keys and then back up at Kirk with a tilt to his head. Kirk doesn't move.

The Vulcan bends down and picks the keys up. He holds them out in front of him as invitation for them to be collected. Kirk step forward until he is one foot away from Spock.

As he holds his hand out, he can hear footsteps approaching. He turns towards the sound and find Gaila making her way back over to him.

He feels the keys being placed in his hand. He is expecting that. What he isn't expecting is the two heated fingers rubbing against the inside of his wrist. He also isn't expecting the look of complete shock that appears on Gaila's face as she come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway.

The fingers are gone and when Kirk turns to face Spock, both of his hands are behind his back.

"You need to be more careful with your possessions, Cadet Kirk. Good day."

Without waiting for a reply, the Vulcan turns around and walks back into his office. The door closes behind him.

An elbow in the ribs wakes Kirk out of his, Spock induced, comatose state.

"Holy hell, Jimmy! Do you know what he just did?"

Kirk looks at Gaila with befuddled expression clear on his face.

"Um... He returned my keys. Was he not meant to do that? Are keys, like, taboo on Vulcan or something?"

Gaila studies Jim to see if he is serious. When it is clear that he is, she shakes her head at him like someone would to a naive puppy.

"For a genius, you sure can be really stupid."

Kirk lifts his hands to his chest as if he has been shot.

"That hurts, babe. Come on. We better get you to class before you're late.

As they are walking through the academy, both of them choose to ignore the fact that Kirk is absent mindedly massaging his wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided to post this chapter early because I have to spend some time editing my assignment before I hand it in on Friday.**

**The next chapter will probably be up Friday or Saturday night.**

**/**

**I don't own Star Trek**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Jim Kirk is in his room, changing out of his cadet uniform and into his black jeans and a blue button down shirt. The one he has been told, many times, compliment his eyes.

He has 30 minutes before he has to be at Spock's and he is hurrying, so he won't be late.

As he is rushing about, he thinks about how his day has been so far.

The day went by fast enough. He did have an uncomfortable moment when he found himself alone in the elevator with Uhura, who tried to set him on fire with her eyes. That moment was soon forgotten when he walked into the his class and a much nicer set of eyes greeted him.

He also got some shit about his glasses but that was easily ignored because the one person, who's opinion he actually cares about, thinks his glasses are awesome.

These thoughts begin to disappear from his mind as he runs through the grounds of the academy. He isn't really paying attention to where he is going and so isn't all too surprised when he crashes into someone.

"God Jim! You're like a brick fucking wall! But you were the person I was looking for, so I guess I should see you trying to bowl me down as a good thing."

Kirk is face to face with third year cadet, and his friend, Hikaru Sulu.

"Oh, hey Sulu. I'm actually in a bit in a rush, so if we could talk another..."

He is cut off by a sharp slap on his shoulder.

"I won't take long. I was just wondering if you have time to spar with me tomorrow? Let's say at 5pm at our usual place?"

Kirk looks at his watch in a distracted manner and shifts restlessly on his feet.

"Yeah sure. Look, I'm late, so I'll see you tomorrow at 5pm okay?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he runs from his friend and towards Spock's apartment.

/

Kirk is panting in front of Spock's door and is about to press the buzzer, when the door suddenly opens and the Vulcan is standing there with a hint of impatience in his gaze.

"You are late, Cadet Kirk."

The blond man pushes past Spock and into the apartment. He slumps onto the sofa, as he finally regains his breath.

"Couldn't help it. I bumped into a friend, who needed to ask me for a favour."

The professor's eyes turn cold as he stares at Kirk.

"Was it the Orion girl that bumped into you?"

Kirk is shocked by the hostility tainting Spock's voice. He can't see a reason for it to be there.

Gaila? Nah, it was Hikaru Sulu. He asked if I could spar with him tomorrow afternoon and I said 'yes'?

The Vulcan's posture instantly changes from tense to a more relaxed stance. He absently nods his head.

"I am acquainted with Cadet Sulu. He is the only cadet trained at using a sword."

Kirk gives the professor a knowing smirk.

"Not the only cadet."

Spock's eyebrows shoot past his hairline at this comment.

"You are trained in swordsmanship?"

Jim's smirk grows into a full on smile as he nods enthusiastically.

"I am fourth Dan in Kendo and fifth Dan in Iaido. Apparently, I am the only person in this whole academy that can keep up with Sulu."

Kirk jumps off the sofa and jogs to the table. He dumps his bag on top of the smooth surface.

"What do you say we study for an hour and spend the rest of the time playing chess? I think I am getting the hang of Klingon."

Spock is about to point out that this time is meant to be used for studying but stops himself when he see Kirk's hand grasp his glasses and gently places them on the bridge of his nose. The Vulcan lets out an inaudible sigh.

"Very well. I will just gather some refreshments and then we may start."

/

/

"Who taught you to play chess, Cadet Kirk?"

The cadet continues to look at the board, trying to figure out how he can get out of the situation he has fallen into. He pushes his glasses up his nose.

"My mother. When she was home she would play with me. She taught me right after... she taught me when I was 14."

If the Vulcan notices the verbal stumble, he doesn't mention it. Kirk is grateful for that.

"She is obviously a very skilled player and teacher. Are you still close with your mother?"

Kirk makes his move and then looks at the man in front of him and shrugs.

"I wouldn't say we were ever close. She was never home long enough for us to get close. We get along well enough, I guess. What about you and your parents?"

Spock manages to capture one of Kirk's rooks. He keeps his gaze focused on the chess board.

"My father and I do not talk. I have and adequate relationship with my mother, even though she can be overly emotional at times."

Spock glances up to see a disbelieving expression on the younger man's face.

"Overly emotional? Isn't that, like, impossible for a Vulcan?"

Spock nods solemnly.

"Indeed, but my mother is human."

The Vulcan expects a look of disgust or at least shock to arise on the human's face. He is surprised to to see only wonder .

"That so makes sense!. You're like the best of both species!"

At Kirk's excited exclamation, Spock cant help tilt his lips into a slight smile.

"Not all people think of me the way you do."

_'I hope they don't or I would have to kick their asses.'_

Kirk's gaze returns to the board and a plan suddenly forms in his brain. He moves his knight to set up the trap.

Spock moves next. It's a move Kirk was hoping the Vulcan would make.

"Anyone that says you are less than perfect is delusional and should be committed. Hey! I have a friend in medicine who can help with the paperwork."

Kirk makes his killer move and smiles victoriously at Spock.

"Checkmate."

Spock just tilts his head at the blond haired man, with a soft light in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Cadet Kirk."

Spock begins packing up the chess set. Kirk sees this as his cue to leaves and so he grabs his bag and makes his way to the door. Kirk starts opening the door, but a green hand presses against it and slams it shut.

Fierce brown eyes meet Jim's.

"Cadet Kirk, may I inquire as to where and when you will spar tomorrow?"

Kirk shudders as the deep voice vibrates through his body.

"Training Room 1 in Building A. It's the only place that has tatami mats. It will be at 5pm. Why?"

Spock releases the door, but drops his hand to the cover Kirk's, which is still wrapped around the door handle.

Kirk holds his breath so as to not break the moment.

"I have decided that I will come and witness your sparring match, but first I needed to know the details of the event."

Spock guides Kirk's hand in turning the handle of the door. Once the door is open, the Vulcan ghosts his hand over the back of Kirk's. After a moment, the touch is gone and Spock has both hands behind his back.

"Okay, I will see you there then. Bye, Professor Spock."

Kirk Dazedly walks through the open door and into the hall. He freezes, but doesn't turn, when he hears the deep voice behind him.

"Cadet Kirk, I suggest you wear a similar blue to the one you are currently wearing. It will work in your favour as a powerful distraction."

Kirk blushes as he hears the door behind him close.

He stands there, in the middle of the hallway, for two minute just trying to understand what has happened. He shakes himself out of his useless contemplations. All he understands is that he will not be getting much sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was fantastic to write. I actually do practice Kendo. Sulu and Kirk practice a more futuristic form.**

**This has been Beta'd by the fantastic Thea (CMM) but remember I do final checks, so mistakes are all mine.**

**/**

**Star Trek is not mine.**

**/**

**/  
**

Kirk is doing pretty well for someone who hasn't trained in full body armour for nearly three months, but Sulu is definitely keeping him on his toes.

It doesn't help that he is scanning the room constantly, looking for a certain Vulcan.

He isn't too surprised to see that the room is filled with cadets. Who wouldn't want to see to guys attack each other with swords? Word spreads fast within Starfleet Academy.

Kirk is blocking a pretty impressive head cut delivered by Sulu, but swivels his head in the direction of the door, where he just KNOWS Spock is now standing.

_'I don't know how, but I just know when he is around. It's kinda cool.'_

He pushes Sulu away from him and starts delivering quick blows to the Asian's chest and wrists. Now that he is aware that Spock is present, he can fully focus on the match.

Both fighters are now at a stand-off, with their swords aimed at each other's throat.

Kirk's attention is ripped away from his opponent's stare, however, when he sees Uhura make her way over to where the Vulcan professor is standing.

Kirk is beginning to see red.

_'She standing awfully close to him. What a little ska...'_

Extreme pain pulls him out of his darkening thoughts.

Kirk looks down to see that Sulu's sword has broken. The now sharp and jaggered end of the blade has found its way between where the armour meets at his lower abdomen.

A distant part of Jim, a part that is not consumed by agony, wonders how he is this unlucky.

He feels the blade slide out of his body and Kirk looks up to seeHiraku, his face a mask of panic.

The blond cadet places his hands over the wound, but he can't put any pressure on it because of his amour placement.

Kirk is feeling weak from blood loss and he falls to his knees. Through all the commotion around him, Jim can hear Spock call his name. He glances up in the direction of the door to see the Vulcan racing towards him.

Kirk's balance is absolutely shot now and he falls on his back. He lets out a groan of pain as he hits the hard floor.

He is slipping into darkness, but before he completely succumbs, he feels his body being lifted. He is surrounded by an incredible warmth. He feels safe.

/

/

Kirk can hear a beeping and it is really beginning to get on his last nerve. He is about to open his eyes and kill whatever is causing that annoying sound, but stops when he senses a heat hovering near his cheek. He keeps his eyes closed and ensures his breathing stays even, so he doesn't scare Spock's hand away. How he knows it is Spock's hand, he has no idea.

_'Why isn't he touching me? Please let him touch me.'_

Kirk unconsciously tries to push his face closer to the addictive heat, but then halts and reminds himself that he is meant to be sleeping.

A smooth palm cups Jim's cheek, as if reading his thoughts and a sigh escapes the injured man's mouth. The hand disappears and Kirk heart sinks.

_'Why did he stop touching me?'_

The sound of the door opening and familiar footsteps greet his ears.

"Is the goddamn fool awake yet?"

_'Ah, that's why. Way to ruin the mood, Bones!'_

Kirk slowly opens his eyes and makes a show of waking up.

"I am now, Bones. You know it's not nice to call your BFF a fool."

McCoy is fiddling with the I.V. He rolls his eyes.

"Only a fool could manage to get stabbed with a blunt fucking sword."

Kirk pulls himself into a more upright position, but winces at the pull of stitches the action causes.

"You know me, Bones, always trying to the impossible. I can now cross getting stabbed with a practice sword off the list."

McCoy smacks his friend on the back of his head in response.

"Doctor, your bedside manner leaves much to be desired. Maybe I should request another physician to take over Cadet Kirk's care."

Two sets of human eyes focus on the Vulcan, one pair filled with open hostility and one with amusement.

"It's okay, Professor Spock. He is just messing around. You won't find another doctor with his skills and I trust McCoy with my life."

The doctor's gaze doesn't shift from the alien next to him.

"Professor, I am glad an' all that you got Jim here, but why are you still here?"

Kirk is trying to meet the doctor's eyes to get him to back off, but the Vulcan and Southerner seem to be involved in an epic staring contest.

"I request five point two minutes alone with Cadet Kirk. I need to discuss his upcoming assignment."

Kirk knows that Bones wants to object, but he has no real reason to. The doctor huffs a breath of agitation and stomps out the door.

Spock watches the doctor leave and then turns his attention back to the man lying in the biobed.

"You are very lucky, Cadet Kirk. The blade missed all major organs."

Kirk can't help but feel that he is being scolded. He doesn't like it much.

"I didn't go into that match looking to be stabbed. It just happened. It was no one's fault."

He sees disagreement in Spock's face but the Vulcan says nothing.

"I might make some improvements to my body armour though. You know, cover up some of the vulnerable spots."

Spock nods.

Kirk wonders if that is all Spock actually wanted to say.

"So, was there anything else we need to talk about?"

Spock's gaze falls to the cadet's lap, where Kirk's hands are fidgeting above the sheets.

"I wish to ask if you would be amenable to extending out tutoring sessions to include Sunday afternoons? I believe you would benefit from... further guidance."

Kirk is silent for a moment as he tries to process the question put before him.

"You want me to come over to your place on Sundays to study... more?"

The professor tilts his head in answer.

"Okay... um, what time?"

Spock looks at Jim with Sparkling eyes and a tiny, almost invisible smirk on his face.

"Midday will be adequate. I will make us lunch."

Kirk just stares at Spock hoping, that if this is a dream, that he won't wake from it any time soon.

_'I have a lunch date with Spock!'_

The injured man nearly jumps out of the bed when the door whizzes open and McCoy stomps back in.

"Your time's up, Professor."

Kirk has never heard 'professor' said with such venom before.

"_Bones must still be pissed.'_

Spock gives the doctor a slight bow, but then he glances back at Jim.

"Get well and I will see you soon, Cadet Kirk."

The Vulcan turns and leaves without allowing Kirk to voice a response.

The young cadet's eyes move away from the door that has just closed and up to the face of his best friend.

"Who the hell does that hobgoblin think he is? You're injured and he's worried about a fucking assignment!"

Kirk grabs his friends hand in a comforting manner. He is thankful that the tingling sensation he feels with Spock does not appear at McCoy's touch.

_'Apparently, only Spock's hands do it for me. Thank God!'_

"Don't be so hard on him, Bones. He just wanted to see if I wanted an extension because of my injury."

Kirk hates lying to his friend, but he knows that McCoy won't approve of his 'tutoring session'. Especially when the doctor knows that he doesn't actually need them.

"Well... alright then. He is still a computer if you ask me. The alien wouldn't answer a single one of my questions until you were stable. Said I had to 'pay attention' to what I was doing."

Kirk tries to hold back a laugh at the idea of Spock telling Bones what to do. He knows he has failed when a small chuckle escapes.

The doctor glares at him.

"Lucky I didn't ask you then, isn't it? Look Bones, I'm still a little wiped. I think I might catch up on some sleep."

McCoy pats him on the shoulder and then pushes Kirk down until he is again lying flat on the bed.

"Okay, Jim. You have all night here. We'll release you in the morning. Sleep tight."

Sleep is already pulling Kirk under before his friend finishes speaking.

He dreams of warm hands and gentle, brown eyes.

**/**

**/**

**I love myself some hurt!Kirk!**

**The hand issue and the student/professor issue WILL be addressed. It won't start being addressed until chapter 9, though. **

**The next chapter will be a little angsty.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much K/S interaction in this chapter but it does have some Uhura and Kirk. Cute little Chekov also makes an appearance. **

**This is not the chapter with the angst. It will be the next chapter. Sorry**

**Thanks again to CMM for being my Beta.**

**/**

**It always crushes me when I have to say this: I don't own Star Trek**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Jim Kirk leaves StarFleet Academy medical bay at 9:30 a.m.

He walks back to his dorm room for a shower and a change of clothes.

McCoy is sound asleep, so Kirk scrounges for his PADD as quietly as possible.

_'I have no idea how I keep losing the damn thing. Maybe someone is beaming it to different locations to mess with me'_

He finally finds it under his pillow and drops it into his bag that is already slung over his shoulder.

He writes Bones a note telling the doctor that he will be spending the day at the computer labs. He tapes the note on a bottle of Jack because he knows his friend will see it there after he wakes up.

_'Sometimes it's handy when your friend is a functioning alcoholic.'_

He walks out into the hall and locks the door behind him.

/

/

It should only take Kirk 10 minutes to get to the labs, but it ends up taking him 30 minutes. He keeps getting stopped by people asking after his well-being. It's nice at first, but by the tenth inquiry, he regrets not writing a sign and sticking to his chest.

_'I guess foresight is 20/20.'_

After getting inside one of the more secluded labs, Kirk heads straight to the far side of the room, sits down at a terminal and begins logging in.

Kirk, you are okay, yes? Hikaru was wery worried about you."

Kirk swivels around in his chair to find Pavel Chekov sitting at the opposite terminal to his.

"Holy hell, Pav! You scared the shit out of me! I am going to put a bell on you one of these days."

The older man pinches his pointer finger and thumb together and wriggles them near his neck to signify a bell. Kirk then drops his hand and rests it on his knee and leans slightly towards the curly- haired boy.

"I'm fine, Pavel. It was just an accident. I wasn't hurt that badly. It was nothing, really."

The Russian cadet doesn't look particularly reassured**.** His frown deepens, and he shakes his head at Kirk.

"Professor Spock thinks it was not nothing. He was wery much angry at Hikaru. Told him that he was lucky he was not expelled."

Kirk is shocked by this information.

"When did this happen?"

Pavel brushes his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Last night after he left you in medical bay, I think."

Kirk realises that he needs to comfort Chekov or the boy is going cry, if his watering eyes are anything to go by.

"I'll talk to Professor Spock next time I see him. He shouldn't have done that. I have no hard feelings. Tell Sulu that if he feels that he needs to make it up to me, he can buy my drinks next time we go out."

Chekov flashes him a thankful smile.

"What are you working on, Kirk? Kobayashi Maru test, maybe?"

Kirk shakes his head and tosses the Russian his PADD.

"I don't have that test until next year. It'll be a cake walk anyway."

Pavel rolls his eyes at Kirk's cockiness but waits for him to continue.

"I am actually working on a formula to boost StarFleet's Security firewalls. After I'm finished, we will be less vulnerable to hacking. It will be put through trials next week."

Chekov's eyes light up in excitement as he reads through the lines of code on Kirk's PADD.

"This is wery good, but I can see a way to improve the formula further. I can help you if you would like?"

Kirk nods his head gratefully at the younger genius. He will take all the help he can get.

"Only if you are not too busy. I wouldn't want you to get behind in your work because you're helping me with mine."

Chekov is next to him in an instant, and they start discussing ideas and theories that would cause anyone else a headache.

/

/

Four hours later, Kirk is walking through the Academy's courtyard. He has just grabbed a bite to eat and is heading to his dorm for either a movie or a chance to annoy Bones.

_'If I watch the 'High School Musical' series I can do both!'_

He is walking past the main fountain, when he spies an unexpected and unpleasant sight. Uhura and Spock are standing in a secluded spot... alone.

Kirk knows that it's none of his business what they are talking about, but that doesn't mean he won't try to find out.

Jim calculates that if he moves right to the edge of the fountain and stays in the shadows, then he will be able to hear everything, but he won't be seen.

He leans over as far as he can without actually getting into the water.

"I'm not coping very well with the Klingon language, sir. Would it be possible for you to tutor me?"

_'God, could she be any more obvious?'_

Kirk scoffs but then covers his mouth with is hands as he remembers that it would be all kinds of bad if they find him.

"My answer is the same as it has been the last 10 times you have requested my services in this area. I have a personal policy of not tutoring students unless there are extenuating circumstances. You will have to ask one of your peers to help you."

Kirk silently pumps his fist in the air.

"Can't you make an exception for me, Professor Spock? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Jim chances a glance around the solid structure in front of him, so that he can get a better look at Spock and Uhura.

_'Oh my god! She is actually fluttering her eyelashes at him. What a cheap fucking trick.'_

Kirk whips back around before he is discovered.

"I do not see any reason why I should make an exception for you. You have been able to handle all your assignments in the past. I have faith that you will handle this as well...is there something wrong with your eyes, Cadet? Maybe you should go to medical bay."

Kirk shoves his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. It is actually becoming painful.

"Um, no sir. I'm fine."

_'Obviously not that fine because you just got SHOT DOWN!'_

Kirk can't seem to wipe the shit-eating grin from his face.

"If you are certain. Now, if you wish to speak to me about your studies in the future, please come to my office, during office hours. Good day, Cadet Uhura."

Kirk waits a full minute, until he sure Spock is gone, and steps out of the shadows. He walks casually over to Uhura as if he has just arrived in the area.

Why, hello, Uhura. What a pleasant day we are having today, wouldn't you agree?"

Uhura turns to face him and he can see that her fists are clenched at her side.

"Fuck off, Kirk!"

Jim feigns a hurt expression and directs it at the furious woman.

"Now, now. That is no way for a lady to speak. How do you expect to gain the affections of any self-respecting man... or Vulcan, with a mouth like that?"

Uhura is so angry that Kirk can practically see the steam shooting out her ears.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I was just..."

Kirk waves his hand in a dismissive way to cut her off.

"Sorry. I have no time for your excuses now. I have places to be and people to see."

Kirk shoves his hands into his pocket, starts whistling and heads in the direction of his dorm.

/

/

As Kirk walks into his room, he is greeted by the scowling face of his room mate.

"You spent all day wandering around campus when you should have been resting!"

Jim drops his bag near the shared desk and jumps on his bed, where he sprawls out.

"Do you have a point? Oh wait! Is it 'state the obvious' day and nobody told me?"

McCoy rolls his eyes, picks up one of his pillows off his bed and throws it at the younger man.

"Smart ass! My point is that you seem to too stupid to know what's good for you. You know, like taking it easy after a serious injury."

Kirk juggles the pillow in his hand for a moment and then throws it back to his friend.

"Come on, Bones. It wasn't like I ran a marathon or anything. I know my limits."

McCoy says nothing as he walks to the refrigerator and takes out a big flat box. He holds the box in front of Kirk's face.

"Gaila brought these over while you were out. She said and I quote 'chocolate cures all abdominal pains'. You do know that she is crazy, don't you?"

Kirk grabs the box, opens it and shoves a chocolate in his mouth.

"That's why I like her. It's also the reason why I'm friends with you. I'm, like, a crazy person magnet. It's awesome."

McCoy chooses to ignore most of that statement, because arguing further will just end up damaging his already fragile psyche.

"Did you at least have a productive day?'

Kirk rests his hands behind his head and allows a pleased smile grace his lips.

"Yeah. It was also really fucking entertaining."

**/**

**The next chapter is nearly typed and will just need to be beta'd. **

**I have also written the 2 chapters after that. **

**The end is actually in sight but I am not quite there yet.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to thank everyone who have left reviews so far. You have keept me writing and uploading this story. **

**Also, I want to thank CMM for being my Beta. I thought my story was okay before, but now it is awesome.**

**Here is the more serious chapter I promised.**

**/**

**I don't own Star Trek**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Kirk wakes up Sunday morning, feeling like a million bucks. He attributes this to the facts that McCoy is an excellent doctor (with excellent drugs) and that he will be seeing Spock today. That brings a genuine smile to his face and feeling of warmth to his heart(and other parts of his anatomy) that he refuses to look at too closely. It's enough to know that he's going to spend time with Spock.

He looks at his bedside table and notices that his communicator is flashing.

He reaches out and opens it to discover a message from Pike.

**Check out the news feed. Do it somewhere private. If you need someone to talk to, I'm in my office all day. -Chris Pike**

Jim gets out of bed and does a quick check of the room.

_'Bones must have clinic duty today.'_

He walks over to the computer terminal on the desk and turns on the Starfleet news feed.

Kirk scans the screen for a second before he goes completely white. His communicator drops from his hands.

_'Why today? Why does he always come back to ruin things when they are going so well?'_

Kirk slumps to the floor, crosses his legs and buries his head in his hands.

_'He can't hurt me any more. Not any more. I need to get a grip before I meet Spock. He can't know about this!'_

Kirk silently commands his body to stop shaking. It finally listens 15 minutes later.

/

/

Kirk arrives at Spock's place at _noon_ and walks inside with no more than a quiet 'hello' when the Vulcan opens the door.

"Prepare your materials and I will..."

The cadet cuts him off suddenly.

"Professor, can we just play chess today? I really am not in the mood to study."

Spock studies Jim's lowered face.

"I am agreeable to that suggestion. Please set up the board and I will retrieve our lunch."

Kirk looks up at Spock and smiles.

"Thanks, Professor."

If Spock can see that the smile does not reach those blue eyes, he doesn't say anything.

/

/

Kirk is taking a bite of his egg salad sandwich, while he watches Spock take one of his pawns. They have not spoken since they sat down and it's starting to bother the blond.

"So, I heard that you read Sulu the riot act."

Spock shakes his head, but keeps his gaze fixed on the board as Jim makes a seemingly random move.

"I did not read him any such piece of legislation. Someone has been telling you falsehoods, Cadet Kirk."

This garners a chuckle from the human and Spock is pleased with himself for being the cause.

"You know what I mean. It wasn't his fault, you know. It was just an unfortunate accident."

Spock is now staring into Kirk's eyes with a hard expression.

"I disagree. If Cadet Sulu had checked his equipment more thoroughly, he would have seen the fault in the blade. He was careless. I just ensured that he would not be so careless in the future."

Kirk wants to argue the subject further, but Spock changes the topic.

"Cadet, have you seen the news feed today? I believe, as your species says, 'everyone will sleep easier' with that particular gentleman dead."

Kirk goes rigid in his seat and anger flashes in his eyes.

"Kodos was no fucking gentleman."

The Vulcan does not seem to be aware of the fact that rage is slowly seeping out of the man in front of him.

"What he did was atrocious, but one must admit that his actions were logical in a sense."

Kirk's face it a mask of horror as he stares at Spock. He can't believe he is hearing this.

"There is no logic in the world that can excuse the killing of 4000 people in cold blood!'

Spock moves his knight on the board and is totally ignorant of the pain Jim is suffering.

"I did not say he should be excused. But from what I have learnt about the subject, I believe that Kodos felt he had no other choice. He saw it as the only way to save as many of the colonists as he could. He acted. Very rarely are leaders prepared to take action."

Kirk throws the board to the floor and all the pieces go flying. He stands abruptly, shaking in every limb.

"You know NOTHING! There were other choices. There are ALWAYS other choices. He took the easy way out. I would rather a leader who takes no action then take THAT sort of action!"

The blond is panting now and Spock is finally aware of the fury radiating off Kirk in waves.

"I do not understand your aggressive reaction to my opinion. We are simply discussing a topic that we are both aware of, but are not personally involved with. That is how civilised people converse."

The anger leaves Kirk and all he feels now is sick,nauseated all the way through, ready to scream or cry or vomit**.** He is trying his best to hold it together. He can't let Spock know. He can't bear to let him know.

Jim panics because he knows Spock is smart and he will connect the dots if he stays any longer. Kirk does the only thing he knows how to do well. He turns and runs from Spock's apartment. He feels as if he could run forever, and perhaps he'll have to, or maybe there's nowhere to run that's far enough.

/

/

Three hours later, Kirk finds himself in one of the smaller training rooms. He is taking his anger out on a punching bag. His knuckles are split and bleeding. His whole body is covered in sweat. Jim's body is telling him to stop, but he can't. He can't stop until the pain and anger are gone.

Kirk is aware the moment Spock enters the room, but he just keeps lashing out at the piece of sporting equipment.

"You were on Tarsus IV."

It is not a question, so the blond doesn't respond.

"You were present during the massacre and you watched as your extended family was murdered. You protected and saved five younger children who were strangers to you before the famine broke."

Kirk wonders how Spock got those particular details. His punches slow, but don't stop.

"How did you find out? The records are sealed."

He can hear Spock stepping closer to him and can feel a comforting heat at his back.

"As the son of an ambassador, I have clearance to unseal them. I just never had a reason to do so until now. I was curious as to why you had such a powerful emotional reaction to the discussion. Now, knowing the reason, I see that your outburst was justified."

Kirk is still punching when he feels a warm body press against his back. He cannot, however, continue his assault on the punching bag when graceful, long-fingered, green tinged hands wrap around his wrists and halt his movements.

"I am sorry for being the source of your aggression. Please cease your actions. You are causing yourself injury. "

With those words, the final remnants of rage drain from Kirk, and he slumps against the supporting frame behind him.

"It's just a sore spot for me, you know? I was the same way when he was caught and during his trial. You just managed to press all the wrong buttons today. I am actually sort of glad you know. It's nice to have someone else to talk to about it. Pike is great, but it gets awkward with him sometimes. He was there on one of the rescue ships and he hates reliving it."

Spock's hands release the man's wrists and travel up until they rest just below Kirk's shoulders. Gently, reluctantly, he releases Kirk once he is sure the younger man is steady on his feet. Spock feels a sudden coldness as he lets Jim go; he longs to wrap himself around this brave, beautiful human and shelter him from all pain. However, this is not the time nor place for such displays.

"Do you wish me to take you to medical bay, or are you comfortable with me administering first aid on your hands? I am trained, and all of these rooms are equipped with medical kits."

Kirk glances down at his hands and takes full stock of the damage.

_'Shit! I really went to town on my hands.'_

He goes over the choices in his head and a pleasant feeling settles in his body at the idea of Spock caring for the wounds on his hands.

"I trust you, Professor. Also, if we go to medbay, Bones is sure to find out and tear me a new one."

Spock stiffens slightly.

"You seem very close to Cadet McCoy."

Kirk nods, while still examining his hands.

"He's my best friend. He is like an older brother to me. So, where do you want me?"

Spock sighs quietly in relief and points to a mat lying on the floor. It is not long after Kirk is seated that Spock sits down opposite him and crosses his legs.

The Vulcans silently grabs Kirk's hands and gently places them palms down on his knees.

Spock uncaps the anti-bacterial cream, spreads a small amount on his fingers, and dabs it on the abrasions.

The sting of the ointment makes the blond wince, but the soothing feeling of warm fingers massaging his hand soon overwhelms all other sensations. Spock tends his wounds with a gentle thoroughness Jim never expected but deeply appreciates. They are both silent; there is nothing that needs to be said.

Kirk zones out for a while and is only pulled out of it when his fully bandaged hands are carefully positioned on his own lap.

"I am finished. I believe I should now walk you back to your dorm room. I must see to it that you get adequate rest."

Both men rise to their feet and make their way out of the training room.

As they make their way to Kirk's dorm building in silence, the cadet is comforted by the casual brushing of hands as they walk. Even through the bandages, Jim can feel the warmth of Spock's skin. Even through his defenses, Jim can feel the depth of Spock's caring.

**/**

**Kirk will finally get some answers in the next chapter. Should be up tomorrow.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my longest chapter so far. Finally Kirk gets SOME answers.**

**CMM is an awesome Beta but remember that all mistakes still belong to me.**

**NOTE: I updated chapter 8 because the POV was a little off. Thanks for pointing that ****Black-Dranzer-1119** ** out.**

**/**

**I don't own Star Trek**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Kirk panics when he can't find his bag anywhere.

He needs his PADD. Starfleet is beginning trials on his firewall formula today, and every last bit of code was on that fucking machine.

He begins to think sabotage and is just about to call security when he remembers his abrupt exit from Spock's place yesterday. An apartment that has a sofa, where he is 100% certain he dumped his bag, the bag that is currently housing his damn PADD.

_'When I get that thing back, I am going to chain it to my body!'_

Kirk grabs his communicator to call Spock, but he sees that he already has a message from the Vulcan.

**Come to my office before your Computer Programs class and you will be able to pick up your possessions. - Prof. Spock**

Jim looks at the time shining on his communicator and realises that he needs to hurry.

He is anxious about the trials, but the anxiety is muted slightly by his happiness at being able to see Spock again so soon.

/

/

The happy feeling that situated itself within Kirk soon evaporates when he lays eyes on who is keeping Spock company in his office.

_'I'll give Uhura this, she never fucking gives up!'_

The Vulcan and the human woman both stand as Kirk walks stiffly into the room and up to the desk.

"What are you doing here, Kirk? I booked this time with Professor Spock. Get out and make an appointment like everyone else."

Uhura smugly turns to Spock, expecting him to back her up, but her self-satisfied grin disappears when disapproving eyes focus on her.

"You are being unnecessarily rude, Cadet Uhura. I asked Cadet Kirk here, so that he may pick up his misplaced bag."

Uhura's eyes narrow suspiciously as she looks from the professor to the blond cadet. Her gaze finally settles on Spock.

"Why do you have Kirk's bag in the first place?"

The woman places her hands on her hips as she waits for an answer.

Kirk notices the Vulcan's eyes widen minutely in panic. Jim can see that Spock doesn't want to lie, but he also doesn't want to tell the truth. The truth can only bring with it a clusterfuck of epic proportions.

The male cadet decides that he will take the problem out of Spock's hands and deal with it in true James T. Kirk style. He will lie through his fucking teeth and hope Uhura is a lot dumber than she looks. That's not likely, but it's best option in Jim's playbook.

"I left it here yesterday when I had MY appointment with the professor. We were discussing the upcoming assignment, but then I got an emergency call from Bones. Our stash of beer had gone missing. I was distraught and rushed out of here. In my distressed state, I forgot to take my bag. By the time I realised I had left it, it was late and I was way too drunk." He gives her his patented shit-eating grin, hoping she doesn't notice that his story has holes big enough to drive a shuttlecraft through.

Uhura rolls her eyes but seems to buy it. After all, it is something she believes he is capable of.

Spock directs an amused raised eyebrow at Kirk.

"Typical. You really are a class act, Kirk."

Jim just shrugs and grabs the bag now being offered to him by Spock.

Kirk has the strongest urge to brush his hand against Spock's, but Uhura's concentrated glare holds him back.

Kirk slings the bag on his shoulder in an absent-minded manner and glances to Uhura and then back to Spock. He really doesn't want to leave them alone together, but he no longer has reason to stick around.

_'Jesus,_ _If she bottled that pissy look, we wouldn't need phasers anymore. We could eat through Klingon shields with that!'_

"Okay. Well, I'm just going to..."

Jim doesn't get to finish his statement.

The door swishes open and a green blur speeds in.

"Thank God for the computer locating system! Jimmy, Professor Grant wants to see you NOW! She wants to start the first trial in 10 minutes. Come on!"

Kirk can feel Gaila's hand wrap around his, and she begins to pull him towards the door. The green hand drops his however, when a growl echoes through the small office.

Three sets of eyes focus on Spock. Jim's are puzzled; Uhura's are smouldering with rage. Gaila's are frankly terrified.

Kirk turns from the Vulcan to his Orion friend to find both of Gaila's hands held up in the universal gesture of surrender. Her face is tight with what looks like genuine fear, and if she could turn pale, Jim has the feeling she'd be white as a sheet about now.

"Shit! Look! I am not touching any more. Please don't kill me."

Jim looks confusedly to each person in the room, but no explanation is given for the sudden tension surrounding them.

Spock is as still as a statue and staring daggers at Gaila. Uhura is staring at Spock with a sad, resigned expression, the faint shine of tears glossing the brown eyes.

The male cadet faces the Orion again and sees the moment her resolve (and nerve) returns.

"Fuck this! We don't have time for this shit! I was sent to get Jimmy, so I am going to fucking take him! We can fight over him later!"

With that, the green woman grabs Kirk by his collar and begins dragging him to the door.

Before Jim disappears into the hall, he locks his gaze with Spock's and sees fire flashing in those brown depths. He gives the Vulcan a small wave, hoping to smooth over whatever the fuck just happened.

Gaila pulls Kirk down the hallway for a few meters before he manages to free himself.

"What the hell happened back there? Why did Professor Spock look like he was going to snap your neck? And what do you mean, you two can fight over me?"

Gaila turns to face the man and exhales a deep measured breath. Her whole body screams 'Why me?'

"My God, Jimmy! You still don't know?"

Kirk places his hands in his hair and pulls at it in frustration.

"Know what? What is it that I am missing?"

The Orion tilts her head back and laughs. Kirk would say that she looks pretty like this, if it wasn't for the fact that she is clearly laughing at him.

"Poor Jimmy. I would tell you, but it really is too much fun watching you try to figure it out for yourself. I will give you a hint, though. Go look up Vulcan biology. Focus on touch."

Kirk drops his hands from his hair and reaches out to Gaila in a pleading manner.

"Oh, come on! Can't you just tell me?"

Gaila shakes her head, which makes her red curls whip around her face.

"Nope. Now come on! Grant will kill me if you are late."

The Orion grabs the human by his collar again and resumes dragging him down the passageway.

/

/

Kirk is sitting in his room, staring at the computer screen.

He has been trying to research Vulcan biology, but he soon discovers he doesn't have the clearance and even his hacking skills aren't any match for the security surrounding the information he needs.

_'Fuck Vulcans and their need for privacy.'_

Jim knows that Bones has the access codes, but he is sure that his friend may suffer a stroke if he asks. It also doesn't help that the doctor has locked himself in the library to study for his midterms.

Gaila is of no use. She, point blank, refuses to tell him anything.

Kirk's brain struggles to think of anyone else that might have the knowledge he seeks.

_'I wish my mom had told me more about Vulcan's when I was...'_

He cuts himself off mid thought. He knows who he can ask.

Kirk remembers that his mother worked closely with two Vulcans, while stationed on the _Kelvin_.

She was the one who taught him that Vulcans don't generally like to be touched. Winona Kirk was bound to have more information on the subject.

Jim dials her number into the computer and waits for a connection. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Why Jimmy! Don't you look handsome in your cadet uniform."

Kirk blushes and ducks his head.

"Yeah, thanks mom. Look, I actually called because I need your help with something."

Winona studies his face looking for any sign of injury that usually come with that statement.

"What have you done now, Jim?"  
Jim bristles at the slight accusation in his mother's tone, but keeps his anger in check.

"Nothing. I just need some information. What do you know about Vulcans? Specifically the importance of touch?"

Mrs Kirk's forehead creases slightly, as she farrows her brows at the question. Jim can see that his mother has her 'thinking face' on.

"Well, they don't like it for one. Touching I mean. At least, not casual touching that we, as humans, are used to. They are touch telepaths and so skin contact is very personal for them."

Kirk stiffens in his seat when he hear 'touch telepath.'

_'He's been reading my mind? Without my knowledge?'_

The older woman doesn't seem to notice her son's freak out and continues.

"They are not fans of being touched anywhere on the body, but they especially hate random contact made to their hands."

This gets Kirk's undivided attention.

"The hands? Why?"

Winona giggles lightly, but soon gets herself back under control.

"Would you want strangers coming up to you and touching your lips?"

Kirk gives his mother a puzzled look at the strange question.

"Of course not. But what does that have to do with not being able to touch a Vulcan's hands?"

His mother rolls her eyes at him good-naturedly.

"You never were good at connecting the dots. Vulcans kiss with their hands, dummy."

Jim's blue eyes are comically wide after hearing this fact. His mother cracks up laughing at his expression.

"Have you been going around molesting Vulcans without knowing it, Jimmy?"

_'More like a certain Vulcan has been molesting me! Not that I am really complaining.'_

He stays silent as his mother finally stops chuckling.

Winona Kirk looks to the clock behind her and then faces her youngest son with a small frown.

"Sorry sweetie, but I am going to have to cut this short. I need to get the washing in before it gets too dark. It was good talking with you, son."

Kirk gives his mother a crooked smile.

"Yeah, it was... nice."

One second later the screen is blank, and Kirk is looking at his own reflection. Shock colours every part of his face.

The idea for Spock using his telepathy on him causes him to frown. He pushes those negative thoughts to the back of his mind to deal with tomorrow. He has bigger things to think about now.

He glances down and studies the hands resting on the desk. His heartbeat speeds up. A grin slowly spreads across his face.

Jim leans back in his chair. Spock's reaction in his office when Gaila grabbed Jim's hand suddenly makes perfect sense. Jim's face flames as he realizes that based on Gaila's reaction, Spock must have been staking some kind of _claim_ to Jim! Holy shit! Spock was jealous!

Jim hugs himself in sheer delight.

"Spock is jealous," he whispers to the universe.

"Spock wants _me_."

He also realises that the Vulcan professor had managed to reach first base numerous times, when Kirk wasn't even aware they were playing.

_'That sneaky, green-blooded son-of-a-bitch!'_

_/_

**Winona Kirk is another character that I think could have been awesome if she was given the chance. In my mind, I see her as a woman who loves her kids and tried her best, but the loss of her soul mate prevented her from being the best mother she could be. I see her relationship with Jim as loving but distant.**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the double posting of Chapter 9 (I really hate how this sites uploading features are set up). All fixed now**

**Confrontation time! Don't worry. their is only like 0.01% angst. **

**Thank you CMM for being my Beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**/**

**I don't own Star Trek**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Kirk wakes up on Tuesday feeling conflicted. He spent the previous night processing the information his mother gave him and the events he had witnessed himself and now had context.

He doesn't know how to feel.

All he knows is that he isn't ready to face Spock just yet.

Jim walks over to the bathroom door, where behind it, his room mate is getting ready for his day. Kirk knocks on the wooden barrier.

"Hey Bones, I need to ask you for a favour."

The blond steps back as the door whips open and the scowling face of Leonard McCoy appears.

"What do you want? I ain't got any more detox hypos**! **Just this once, you're gonna have to suck it up and suffer through your goddamn hangover, and frankly, it's no more than you deserve. Maybe you'll quit trying to slaughter your brain cells if you don't have me enabling you!"

Kirk smiles and shakes his head at his ranting friend. He wonders if McCoy would have been better suited to being an actor, because he sure can ham it up.

"That's not what I need. I was wondering if you could send a message to all of my professors, excusing me from classes today. I feel a little under the weather."

Jim can see the exact moment when McCoy's face switches from 'annoyed friend' to 'professional healer'.

_'Just great. I have released the mother hen!'_

The older man's palm rests on Jim's forehead, checking for a fever. Kirk can't help but roll his eyes at the action. The hand drops to his shoulder and begins guiding him to his bunk.

Kirk decides to lie down, because arguing with Bones is an exercise in futility.

"You don't have a fever, but that means nothing. Your body is probably just rebelling because you have been pushing it too hard since your injury. I told you before that you needed to rest, but ofcourse, 'Dr. Kirk' didn't listen to _me_. And you never did explain what happened to your hands! Did you get in another bar fight? Damn it, Jim, you know you'll get your ass thrown out of here if you get caught fighting too many times. "

Kirk just lays back and rests his head on his hands as he waits for the good doctor to run out of steam. It doesn't take long.

"You don't move from this bed all day, do you hear? I'm gonna send off those messages and then head out to class, which will give you peace and quiet so you can sleep and regain your strength."

Guilt is beginning to settle in Kirk's stomach. He hates that he's worrying his friend so, but he doesn't have the guts to explain the real reason why he can't face going to class. He keeps silent as McCoy stands at the terminal and sends the messages.

Bones walks over to where his young friend is reclining and places a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I have to head out now, but if you need me, just text me, and I'll come back."

Kirk places his hand atop his friend's and pats it softly.

"Thanks Bones. You're a good friend."

McCoy removes his hand and points his finger at Kirk.

"You remember that the next time I need to give you a booster hypo. I don't want to hear any bitchin' from you."

The older man spins on his heels, grabs his bag and heads out the door before Jim can respond.

Kirk lets out a sigh when he knows that he is alone. He can now work through the jumble of thoughts that currently fill his head, without interruption.

He can acknowledge pretty much straight away that the idea of Spock sneaking kisses is a pretty awesome one. It means the attraction is not as one-sided as he originally thought. He actually gets a little hard knowing that Spock could do something so daring, where anyone could see (and Gaila had!).

The stolen kisses don't bother him at all. It's the telepathy that's eating at him. Or to be more specific, the possible use of telepathy without his permission. He has no problem sharing his mind, but he likes to know when he is doing it.

The idea of such violation makes him shudder. He would never be able to trust anyone who was capable of invading his mind without permission**. **If Spock truly violated his boundaries that way—Jim suddenly feels sick and cold. Maybe he wasn't lying to Bones when he said he felt under the weather.

Kirk gets to his feet and begins pacing the room.

His heart knows that Spock wouldn't do something like that, but his mind is plagued with doubt.

_'This is getting me no where. I am just going around in circles. I will just have to talk with Spock and then we can go from there.'_

With that decision made, Kirk grabs his communicator and sends a message to Spock. He tells the Vulcan that he will be well enough to attend their tutoring session later that night.

He receives a reply almost immediately and that makes him smile.

**I am relieved to hear that you are feeling better. I will see you tonight. -Prof. Spock**

Kirk sits down at the desk and turns **on** the computer. There is one thing he has been planning to do for a while and now feels, that with all the information he has gathered, he must do before he meets with Spock.

He puts his glasses on and starts searching for the correct request form he needs to fill out. He completes it and sends it off to Pike before he starts getting ready to meet with Spock.

/

/

Kirk has been standing in front of Spock's door for the last 10 minutes. He can't seem to find the nerve to press the buzzer. The urge to run starts to seep into his mind. The option to act on that urge is taken away from him however, when Spock appears in the doorway.

"I was not aware that we had changed the location for out sessions to the hallway. Give me a moment and I will retrieve my materials."

Kirk lets out a bark of laughter and shoves his way into the apartment.

"Ha, ha. You're a funny guy, you know that?"

Spock is staring at Kirk as the cadet drops his bag on the table.

"I was not trying to be amusing. I was merely make an obser..."

Jim spins to face the Vulcan and interrupts him.

"I know you have been giving me Vulcan kisses."

Spock simply raises an eyebrow at this statement.

"I am aware that you are fluent in Klingon."

Kirk's mouth drops in surprise. He was not expecting that.

"Obviously we have both been keeping secrets. I will admit that my omission is slightly more serious in manner, but you are hardly an innocent party. Requesting a tutor when one was obviously not needed is hardly the actions of an innocent."

A cold feeling overtakes Kirk as a sense of dread settles at the base of his spine. The room has stopped spinning enough for him to gain his power of speech. His voice comes out in a whisper.

"How did you find out? Did you read my mind?"

Kirk holds his breath as he waits for an answer. It rushes out of him in relief when he catches Spock shaking his head.

"Never once, when we have touched, have I ever penetrated your mind. I understand your concerns; I know that telepathy is frequently unsettling to humans who are not familiar with it. My race regards others' privacy as sacred. We ensure that we shield appropriately. Please believe me I could never abuse your trust like that."

Kirk's whole body relaxes at that admission. His mind is now at ease.

_'Oh, thank God for that!'_

His relief is so overpowering that it takes him a minute to realise that Spock has not answered his other questions.

"That's really good to know, but you haven't told me how you found out about my knowledge of languages."

Spock walks to the sofa and sits down. He pats the space next to him in invitation. Kirk joins him on the love seat.

"When Captain Pike asked me of you could join my class, I enquired after your proficiency in xenoliguistics. The Captain was good enough to tell me that you were fluent in Klingon, Andronian and capable in both Vulcan and all three dialects of Romulan. I was quite impressed."

Both men are facing each other on the sofa. The Vulcan has amusement shining in his eyes. The human is beet red with embarrassment.

"You knew the whole time, yet you agreed to tutor me, why?"

This time it is Spock's turn for his face to colour. Kirk can't help but find that particular shade of green extremely attractive.

"I wished to spend more time with you in a more private setting. Something happened when we first meet that ensured that I could not keep my distance from you."

Kirk is unconsciously brushing his fingers along the back of Spock's hand as he tries to recall the day they met. It feels as if it was a hundred years ago.

He can't remember any event that could account for what Spock is saying.

"What happened when we met?"

Spock is staring down at their hands with slightly dilated pupils. He turns his hand over and grasps Kirk pink-tinted hand in his green one.

"Have you been able to pick my voice out of a crowd? Do you know when I enter a room, before you have seen me? Do you feel an all consuming need to seek out my company before all others?"

Kirk is captured by brown eyes blazing into his blue one. Spock entwines their fingers and Jim feels as if his heart is about to burst out his chest.

"Yes. All of that and more."

Kirk whispers this but he knows that the Vulcan has heard him. Spock leans forward and presses his forehead gently against the cadet's.

They sit there for a moment just breathing in each others' scent. Kirk's hand comes up and caresses Spock's silky black hair, loving the feel of it beneath his fingers, loving even more the faint, almost imperceptible way Spock leans into his touch, as if he's starved for the feeling of Jim's hands on his flesh.

"Tell me why. Please?"

They are so close now that Kirk can feel Spock's slightly ragged breath on his lips.

Suddenly two hands are on Jim's shoulders and are pushing him away until there is a foot of distance between them.

Kirk raises a quizzical eyebrow at the Vulcan.

"I cannot think clearly with you so close. Allow me some space, just until I explain."

Kirk wants to object, but he also wants answers. His curiosity beats out his libido (but only just). He nods his head and leans back slightly.

"You must understand that what has happened between us is extremely rare. My research has uncovered that the last recorded case was over a thousand years ago."

Kirk waits, but it seems that the Vulcan is unsure if he should continue.

Kirk gently takes Spock's hand and squeezes it encouragingly.

"Go on."

He says this quietly.

"What's going on with us that happens only once every thousand years? I get the fact that what has happened between us is rare, but you haven't explained WHAT has happened between us. If it makes you feel better, nothing you say could possibly upset me."

Spock inhales a deep breath and sighs.

"When two beings who are completely compatible in mind, body and spirit meet, an instant and powerful connection is formed. That is what happened to us. It is something so rare and perfect that frankly, I had difficulty accepting it at first. But I know what I feel, and I know what has happened."

Kirk searches Spock face, trying to find a reason for why the Vulcan is so nervous.

"What exactly do you mean by connection?"

Spock cups Kirk's cheek lovingly and Jim's eyes close as he leans into the touch.

"T'hy'la, it means that we are bonded. In terms you may understand, we are married."

Kirk is so busy basking in the warmth of Spock's hand that it takes him a second to fully absorb what has been said.

When Spock's words finally sink into his love-dazed brain, his eyes shoot open.

Jim pulls away out of Spock's reach and blinks at him in shock.

"Bullshit!"

**/**

**The next chapter is ready to be posted but you are gonna have to wait until tomorrow :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally some sexy times! If you were looking for porn, look elsewhere because I can't write it (I can read it though)**

**Thank you CMM for helping me because I needed it!**

**The end is near!**

**/**

**Don't own Star Trek.**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

"We're married? As in 'until death do us part' and 'for better or worse' married?

Kirk is pacing in front of the sofa, where Spock is still sitting. He regards Jim warily, unsure as to human's feelings about this revelation. He's receiving a jumble of emotions—affection, shock, a tinge of fear, and what Spock is almost certain is overpowering lust. Spock takes a deep breath and explains further.

"Indeed. It is recognised under both Vulcan and Federation law. I have been trying to block the bond, but I have been unable to do that completely. That is why you have been feeling drawn to me."

Jim stops pacing and turns to face Spock.

"You blocked it? Why? I want it! Don't you want it? Shit, of course you don't. Who would want to be married to a..."

Now Spock is receiving only one emotion—despair tinged with hopelessness. He realizes that Jim has misunderstood him completely. Spock reaches out and grabs Jim's hand to stop the cadet's ranting.

"Jim. My t'hy'la. Of course I want it. The bond could not be made if both parties were not willing to accept it. I blocked it because if I didn't, we would have tried to consummate it."

Kirk drops back down on the sofa as Spock gasps at the relief that washes through their bond. Jim scoots closer to the warm alien body. He massages Spock's hand between both of his.

"Why would that have been such a bad thing? I really would have liked to 'consummate,' as you put it, with you, Spock."

Spock leans in closer to Jim as if he is going to kiss him, but pulls back before their lips meet.

"Are you forgetting that I am your instructor? Vulcan kisses can be overlooked, but sex with a student cannot. You would have been expelled, and I would have lost my job. I care little about my career, but I care a great deal about your future. I could not endanger you that way. I needed time to discover a solution."

Kirk grins at Spock in a knowing way as he continues to caress the Vulcan's hand.

"What if I told you that I have already solved that particular problem?"

Spock raises an intrigued eyebrow at the cadet.

"Explain."

Kirk lets go of Spock's hand, missing the look of disappointed that flutters across the Vulcan's face, as he jumps to his feet and claps his hands together in excitement.

"The policy is only relevant if the student is in your class. As of 5 p.m. today, I am no longer enrolled in any of your classes."

Kirk can see that he has rendered the Vulcan speechless, so he takes this as his cue to continue.

"I stayed in your class because I thought that it was the only way I could be around you. I didn't think you would be interested in me. When I found out about the sneaky kisses you had been bestowing on me, I took action to ensure we could take things to the next level. I didn't know we were already married, but now I'm damned glad I got out of your classes."

Jim gives Spock an appealing glance.

"I may have missed the wedding, but I'm damn well not going to miss the honeymoon."

"As Kirk speaks, Spock starts typing commands into his PADD and scans the screen. It is obvious to Jim that the professor is confirming the change in his attendance list.

Kirk waits patiently for Spock to finish and meet his gaze once more.

"What reason did you give Captain Pike?"

Spock is standing and stepping closer to his bond mate. He is now less than a foot away from Kirk. Jim's whole body is vibrating at Spock's close proximity.

"I told him that I couldn't handle the workload. It was an easy sell since he had assumed that this was going to happen. He has such little faith in..."

Kirk can't get another word out because a heated hand has grabbed him at the back of his neck and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

Jim releases a groan and Spock takes this opportunity to slip his tongue between the human's lips.

Kirk reaches up and grips Spock's hair with both of his hands. He tries to pull himself closer to that warm mouth, **t**hat hot body, wanting to merge his being with Spock's, wanting to feel every inch of his flesh, explore every tender bit of skin, revel in every corner of his new mate's mind.

The hand at the back of Kirk's neck drops away. Before the blond can protest, the hand reappears on Jim's hip and its partner settles on the opposite hip before both slip around to gently cup and knead Jim's ass. He moans as he feels Spock's hands on him so intimately, but he knows this is only the beginning of the intimacy. Jim wraps both arms around Spock as tightly as he can manage, pressing into the slightly taller frame as if he could make himself one with Spock.

Spock begins guiding Kirk backwards until the back of the cadet's legs hit the sofa. Kirk falls onto the piece of furniture with an "Omph!" He sprawls on the sofa, legs apart, arms reaching up to his love.

When he finally gets his bearings back, they end up flying right back out the window as Spock climbs on top of him and straddles his lap. He pulls Spock into his eager embrace, arching up against him, feeling both their arousals soaring.

Jim moans when the Vulcan starts licking and kissing his neck.

"Oh, Spock! Please don't stop."

Kirk bucks against the Vulcan, proving just how much he doesn't want Spock to stop. Judging from the hardness Jim can feel pressing against him, Spock doesn't want to stop, either. Some part of Jim wishes they were doing this naked in a bed, but he doesn't want to stop for an instant, not even long enough to find his zipper.

Spock growls against the human's neck and bites down. He releases the inflamed skin and begins licking at it soothingly.

Jim's hand strokes soothingly down Spock's neck to his shoulder blades. He uses this new position to pull Spock closer to him so that their chests meet.

Lips touch again and tongues dance passionately.

The meeting of hips speed up and they are now panting into each other's mouth.

"T'hy'la, My t'hy'la. Mine. Mine forever. Let me... I need..."

Kirk can hear the desperation in Spock's voice. It is the same desperation that is overwhelming him. He needs this as much as Spock does. He rubs against Spock frantically, feeling his body responding, feeling his arousal peaking.

Jim's bruised lips move to Spock's ear and begin nibbling on the green-flushed lobe.

"Open the bond. I want to feel you. I need to feel all of you."

Spock roars and then suddenly Kirk's mind is flooded with Spock's addicting presence. He is drowning in golden pleasure. Jim can feel all of the Vulcan's love, lust and all consuming need for him. It is intoxicating.

Kirk is only vaguely aware that their bodies are now rutting faster against each other.

The pleasure growing within their separate bodies is feeding the pleasure they are sharing within their joined minds, and both are moving towards a final culmination.

Kirk feels fingers press against his face and then a white light envelopes him. He cries out as all of Spock's love, all of his desire, pours into Jim's mind like a flood, sweeping him away from all control. He feels his body convulse, feels Spock's body spasm as well as they cling to each other. Jim is falling over the edge and pulls Spock with him.

/

/

Eventually, they find the strength to stagger into Spock's shower and wash each other, which only leads to more 'consummations." Finally, clean, dry, and exhausted, Jim dressed in a pair of Spock's sweat pants, they collapse on the sofa, snuggled in each other's arms, neither will to part for more than a moment.

"I can't believe I came in my pants like a teenager. You cannot tell anyone!"

Spock is running his fingers through silky blond hair, while he stares into smiling blue eyes. He leans forward and gently kisses Jim, his lips twitching in amusement at the cadet's exclamation.

"You were not the only participant to ejaculate in their garments. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Our bond and the meld amplified our pleasure to a point where it needed to be discharged."

Kirk chuckles and grabs Spock's hair to pull him in for a quick kiss.

"So what was that 'meld' thing anyway?"

The Vulcan's hand slides out of the golden hair and fingers end up resting on the human's psi points.

The bond at the back of Jim's mind buzzes excitedly at the contact.

"We are mentally connected through the bond. It allows us to share our thoughts and feelings. This sharing can be intensified if we join in a mind meld. My hands are the main tools I use for my telepathy and when I touch your psi points, a meld is created. A mind meld is a very intimate act within my race..."

He hesitates.

"Are you angry with me, Jim?"

Kirk places his hand on the back of Spock's, which is still pressed against his face.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

Spock drops his hand and Kirk follows suit, but they continue to look into each other's eyes.

"Earlier you seemed displeased with the idea of me using my telepathy on you."

Spock lowers his gaze so Kirk cannot see the self-doubt overtaking his expression. Kirk doesn't allow this. His hand comes to Spock's chin and gently lifts his head back up**, **allowing Spock to see the love shining in his eyes.

"That was when I thought you might have done it without my permission. What happened before was totally consensual and unbelievably hot. Your telepathy is awesome. It is a part of you and I am in love with EVERY part of you."

Kirk can see tears swimming in Spock's eyes and when one lone tear makes **its** escape, Jim tenderly brushes it away with his thumb and then leans forward and lets his mouth trace the path the tear had taken, loving the feel of Spock's skin beneath his lips.

"T'hy'la, I love..."

The door buzzer has them jumping to their feet.

Spock takes hold of Jim's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I will just see who it is and then we can continue our conversation."

Their hands separate and Spock walks to the door. Kirk can hear it whoosh open.

"My darling Spock."

A surge of surprise, love, comfort and apprehension enter Kirk's mind through the bond. Jim's curiosity is piqued.

He glances to the doorway and spies Spock facing a petite, middle-aged woman in an exotic outfit.

The woman pulls Spock into a hug that he returns reluctantly.

_'Who is this woman?'_

Spock's next words answers Kirk's unvoiced question.

"Hello, mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Time to meet the mother! Poor Jim and poor Spock.**

**I love Amanda. Yet another charater that had so much potential.**

**/**

**I don't own Star Trek.**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Spock and his mother are still standing in the doorway.

Kirk's first instinct is to find a place to hide, but he squashes down that impulse.

_'We aren't doing anything wrong. We are married. I have every right to be__ here But oh, my God, I just get myself married, and the in-laws start coming out of the woodwork!'_

"Are you going to let me in, Spock? I thought I taught you better manners than that."  
There is silence for a moment. Kirk is sure that he can hear the people walking on the street... twelve floors below. He peeks around the corner. He's not _quite_ sure if there is steam coming out of Spock's ears, but from this angle, it looks likely.

'_Poor Spock. I feel your pain, love. Nobody pushes buttons like a mom.'_

"Of course. Mother. Come into the living room. There is someone I wish for you to meet."

Jim can hear the door close and two sets of footsteps heading in his direction. He quickly brushes his hands down the front of his shirt to get rid of any wrinkles and tries to look like he wasn't just eavesdropping on his new husband and his really new mother-in-law.

_'Thanks God, we showered and changed. How embarrassing would it have been to meet my mother in-law with stained pants?'_

Kirk is just working his hands through his hair when Spock enters the room, with his mother following close behind.

Her eyes travel up and down the length of Kirk's body and when she meets his gaze once again, she allows a grin to spread across her face. Jim notices that she has the exact same eyes as Spock. It is comforting.

"Son, are you going to introduce me to this handsome gentleman?"

Spock looks from his mother to Jim and then back to his mother with a lost expression. Kirk just wants to give him a hug.

"This is... this is my..."

Spock trails off. Words seem to be failing the usually articulate Vulcan. Kirk can feel through their bond that Spock really doesn't know how to break the news to his mother. Jim tries to send love and understanding through their connection. Their eyes meet and Spock's shine with gratitude.

Jim steps forward, his hand outstretched. "My name is Jim Kirk, ma'am."

"He is your bond mate."

Both men turn to face the smiling woman. She is the picture of calm, standing there, clasping her hands in front to her. If Kirk didn't know any better, he would swear that her eyes are laughing at them.

"Mother?"

The woman lifts one eye brow at her son's questioning tone.

_'Huh! So that is where he gets it from.'_

"Don't you 'mother' me! Now introduce me to your bond mate, mister."

Spock stands up straighter and stiffens his shoulders. His hand waves in the direction of Jim.

"Yes, this is James T. Kirk, a Starfleet cadet, and as you are apparently aware, he is my bond mate."

Spock's mother takes Jim's hand and squeezes it gently before releasing it, giving Jim a brilliant smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, James. I am Amanda Grayson, and as you now know, I am Spock's mother. Please call me Amanda, or mother, if you wish. That might be too personal right now, but I want you to know it's an option." Amanda takes another good look at the young man who has abruptly joined her family. "My, Spock, you certainly have good taste."

Spock makes a peculiar choking noise. If he were human, Jim would be betting that by this point Spock would be whining, "Mommm!" Kirk sends her one of his blinding smiles that can win over a drunken Klingon (and on occasion, it has!)

"It's nice to meet you, Amanda. I can see where Spock gets his good looks."

A deliberate clearing of throat has the two humans turning towards the lone Vulcan in the room. He has his strong gaze focused on his mother.

"Mother, I am intrigued as to how you learned of our bonding."

Amanda places a hand on Spock's shoulder to brush away some invisible lint, before dropping her hands and clasping them once more.

"T'pring came to me and your father when she felt her bond with you dissolve. The only way it could have possibly dissolved would be if you had taken a bond mate**. **Since you haven't been home to Vulcan lately, we assumed you had found someone here on Earth." She gave Jim another glance. "And judging by the looks of adoration on both your faces, I presumed that Jim here must be the lucky young man."

Spock spins around, feeling Kirk's shock through their bond, to find his bond mate with his hands on his hips and a disbelieving expression on his face.

"You were already bonded? When were you going to tell me? Were you even planning to tell me?"

'Oh my God, I've heard of a sailor having a woman in every port, but this is ridiculous!'

In an instant, all of Jim's happiness is gone, replaced with total despair.  
Spock winces at the betrayal fuelling those words and the feelings washing through Jim's heart. "Jim; t'hy'la, no. I was not like that!" He steps forward, but before he has the chance to say anything else to comfort his bond mate, his mother steps forward and addresses Jim.

"Oh, darling. Don't look that way. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, and I can promise you, Spock's not trifling with your emotions. He and T'Pring only had a betrothal bond. It is very weak and easily broken. T'pring, who was to be my son's future bond mate, is actually thankful that the bond has broken. She did not wish to marry Spock."

Kirk can see the barely suppressed rage glinting in the older woman's eyes. He understands that rage because it is the same anger now swirling around his mind. He immediately forgets his hurt in a surge of protective affection for Spock. His arms cross over his chest.

"What a stuck-up bitch! How can she possibly think she can do better than Spock? You really don't want someone with that kind of attitude joining your family. Spock made a lucky escape if you ask me."

Spock takes Jim's hand in his and squeezes it, ignoring his mother's look of amusement.

"Thank you, t'hy'la,"

Spock whispers this softly.

"Please believe me, T'Pring meant nothing to me, and if she had not informed my family of our broken bond, I would have told them. I only want you, and I want everyone to know that."

Amanda's face is beaming with approval at Kirk. She turns to her son and winks at him.

"He is definitely a keeper, Spock. You both make such a lovely couple. Imagine what the children will look like?'

Spock and Jim manage to blush simultaneously, the human, an interesting shade of red, and the Vulcan, a becoming hue of green.

"Mother!"

The older woman giggle**s** at the horror on her son's face. Kirk would laugh too, if he wasn't so horrified himself.

"Calm down, Spock. I am joking. So, have you told Starfleet administration about your 'marriage' yet?"

Spock pulls on the bottom of his uniform jacket and then places his hands behind his back. He shakes his head at his mother.

"We have not. We only just finished discussing our situation before you arrived. We will be gong to see going to visit Captain Pike tomorrow, to report our new marital status."

Kirk turns his gaze to the Vulcan sends him a questioning look.

"We are?"

Spock nods his head at his bond mate.

"We are. You will meet me at my office tomorrow at 9a.m. and then we will go to Captain Pike's office together."

Kirk feels disappointment blossom within his heart.

_'Looks like I am not staying the night.'_

Spock glances to his mother and tilts his head.

"I assume you will be staying the night in my guest room. Just allow me to walk Jim to the door and then I will set the room up for you."

Amanda nods her head at Spock and then turns to Jim and bows her head.

"Goodnight, James. I look forward to seeing you again before I leave. My husband Sarek is also... excited to meet you."

Both of Spock's eyebrows rise past his hairline at his mother's interesting choice of words.

Kirk smiles at his new mother in-law, trying to mask the fear he feels at knowing that he will have to do this all over again with his husband's very Vulcan father. Somehow, Jim is doubtful that Sarek will be as happy about the situation as Amanda seems to be. But another glance at his new spouse resigns Jim to facing the inevitable.

_'__Spock is so lucky I love him so much. I think I'll make him pay with extra Vulcan kisses—in some very interesting places.'_

"I look forward to meeting him. Goodnight, Amanda."

Both Kirk and Spock watch as Amanda disappears into the kitchen.

Spock grabs Jim by the hand and as they are passing the table, the Vulcan picks up the cadet's bag. Spock leads his bond mate to the door. Kirk follows him silently, like a lost puppy.

They stop just before the doorway and come together in a brutal kiss.

Spock pulls back just enough for their lips to part, but still allow them to share the same air.

"I wish for you to stay, but you have a roommate expecting you to return and we have yet to inform the Academy of our relationship. My very katra objects to our parting, but I fear that it is necessary."

Kirk nods his head and then gives a small chuckle. At Spock's confused eyebrow, Kirk explains.

"We also can't get it on when your mother is in the next room. That would be all kinds of wrong."

Spock places a tiny kiss to the corner of Jim's swollen lips.

"Indeed."

Jim hugs him tightly once more and then reluctantly releases him.

"Don't be getting yourself bonded to another good-looking cadet," Jim murmurs. "Your mother likes me; I'll sic her on you, and she'll make you sorry."

"That will not be necessary."

Spock reaches out and caresses Jim's cheek.

"You are my last and my only love, for now and for all time."

They separate fully. Spock hands the cadet his bag and turns the handle of the door with the hand that is not greedily caressing Kirk's.

The blond sets his bag on his shoulder and begins walking through the open door, but has to stop when Spock doesn't release his hand.

"I sort of need both of my hands. I promise to bring them back tomorrow."

The warm alien hand allows his to escape its grasp. Spock's gaze locks with Kirk's.

"Ensure that you do. I am very fond of those hands, almost as much as I am fond of you. I love you, Jim."

Kirk places both of his hands on the strap of his bag, so that he won't be tempted to reach out for his husband. His heart swells at that word.

_'Husband. Spock is my husband. I really love that title.'_

"I love you too."

He whispers this. His emotion almost choking him.

"Goodnight, T'hy'la."

Jim hears Spock's breath hitch as he turns to walk down the hall, a smug smile on his lips.

_'I'm going to have to find out what that word means and say it way more often if that is the response I get.'_

As Kirk steps into the elevator, his blood freezes in his veins. He remembers that McCoy is going to be in his room when he returns.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to Bones?"

Elevator music is the only answer he gets. Kirk inhales and exhales a deep breath.

_'He is going to kill me. And then Spock will kill him. Oh God. This has all the potential to turn into a Shakespeare tragedy.'_

Jim heads home, wondering at the twists and turns his life is taking.

/

**Two more chapters left. Next one up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**McCoy, Uhura and Pike find out! Uh oh! **

**It is my second longest chapter (The next one will be the longest)**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, CMM.  
**

**/**

**Star Trek is not mine.**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

Kirk wakes up to McCoy poking him in the chest. Not gentle 'I need you to wake up, please' pokes, but rather a 'wake up now so I can see your eyes as I drain the life from them' poking. He gets the feeling Bones is having fun, actually, but it's also urgent.

"You are a world-class asshole. I hope you know that!"

Kirk props himself onto his elbows and gives a loud yawn. He shakes his head to rid himself of the last remnants of sleep clinging to his mind.

"Good morning to you too, Bones."

The older man gives Kirk one last hard poke before he gets to his feet and stares down at the blond cadet.

"I am not in the mood for any of your shit. Do you know how worried I was when I came back here after class yesterday and you were gone? No note, no nothing! I searched everywhere for you, thinking you were lying dead in a gutter somewhere—or more likely a bar. Lucky I ran into Gaila. She hacked into the computer locating system and found you."

Kirk gets a whiff of a familiar scent radiating off his roommate as he rants. He takes a more deliberate sniff and a knowing smirk spreads across his face.

'_So that's why he wasn't here when I returned last night. __I never would have thought he'd have the guts. Of course, Gaila can be pretty damned persuasive when she wants to be.'_

"And you chose to thank her by having sex with her? Very gallant of you, Bones. I'll be sure to get lost regularly so she can help and you can thank her."

McCoy is stunned silent and his face is turning red.

"What? You didn't think I would know? You have her pheromones all over you. You'll have to shower a half-dozen times to get rid of them, you know."

Jim waggles his eyebrows at his friend.

"I'm speaking from a purely hypothetical position, of course."

Bones opens and closes his mouth a few times like a fish before he finally forms some words.

"Don't turn this around on me! I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not the one who spent most of his evening camped out in a professor's goddamn apartment! What the hell are you thinking, messing around with that green-blooded hobgoblin?"

McCoy pauses for a moment, but then continues before Kirk can answer.

"Let's just ignore the fact that your taste in partner is god-awful, and focus on how you will be expelled! Starfleet doesn't allow intimate relationships between students and instructors, or have you forgotten that little rule? Furthermore, you start fucking around with a Vulcan, and you'll end up with bruises in places I don't even want to think about. They're freaky strong and insanely possessive, and that, my friend is a purely hypothetical statement, but I still know what the hell I'm talking about!"

Kirk slowly makes his way out of his bed and stands before his best friend. He pats the doctor on the shoulder and then rests his hand there in the hopes that it may calm McCoy down.

"The policy only applies to relationships between students and their ACTUAL class professors. I'm not in his class any more, so we aren't breaking any rules. Also, I would hardly call it 'messing around.' I'm married to the guy. Now congratulate me, and then you can head out to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. I'm sure Spock likes waffles, so a waffle maker would be a great wedding gift, or maybe one of those cool cappuccino makers, or you could just get us some sheets, because I'm pretty sure we'll be going through plenty in the course of an average week, and I love Egyptian cotton… "

_'Not the best way to tell Bones, but I could have done worse.'_

Kirk almost swears that he can see McCoy's heart stop for a second. He knows he's in serious shit when the colour drains from his roommates face and he begins speaking in a really quiet voice. The voice Jim has dubbed 'Bones is going to fuck someone up' voice.

"Come again? I thought I heard you say that you are married to a Vulcan, who also happens to be a professor."

The colour has now returned to the doctor's face with a vengeance, which means the volume is about to rise.

That can't possibly be right, because not even you could be that STUPID!"

Kirk winces and drops his hand from the older man's shoulder out of fear of getting it ripped from his body, and starts massaging the back of his neck with it instead.

"Well, the term is actually 'bonded' but it pretty much equates to the same thing. I didn't find out about it until last night. Spock knew the whole time and managed to keep it a secret during our tutoring sessions. Just so you know, Vulcans are a lot more sneaky than you might think, and frankly, I think they're proud of it..."

McCoy cuts him off mid rant by waving his hand frantically in front of him.

"What? Tutoring sessions? What the hell... Wait, is that where you have been sneaking off to lately? Shit, Jim! When Pike finds out what the two of you have been doing, he's gonna murder you both."

Kirk shakes his head at McCoy's assumption.

_'Why does everyone assume I will just jump into to bed at the first possible opportunity?'_

"Kill us for what? All we did was study, even thought I didn't need it, and play chess. We just spent time together. It was... nice."

Kirk gets a wistful expression on his face as he continues talking.

"There was nothing inappropriate going on until last night and by then, I was no longer enrolled in any of his classes.

_'He doesn't need to know about the hand kisses. It would probably just cause him to explode and I don't have time to clean McCoy's crazy __brain matter__ off the walls.'_

McCoy has been staring at Jim during his explanation and as he continues to stare into his young friend's eyes, his face changes**, **something that looks more like concern and less like fury creeping over his features. Finally, he puts his hands on either side of Kirk's face, staring deep into his eyes. Kirk can see that McCoy is deadly serious.

"Do you love him, Jim? That's what this all really boils down to. If you do, then I will support you. I just need to know; is this is what you really want**? **If the hobgoblin has worked some kind of mind voodoo on you, I'll kick his ass, Vulcan or no Vulcan."

Kirk keeps his eyes locked on the doctor's.

"Yes. I want this more than anything else in this Universe. I love him, Bones; I can't even explain how much. He is the other half of my soul."

McCoy drops his hands from Jim's face and slaps the blond on the upper arm companionably.

"Alright then, that's settled. All you need to do now is tell Pike. I am damn glad I won't be in the room when that goes down."

McCoy turns to his own bunk and starts searching for his cadet jacket. He misses Jim's look of astonishment at his friend's sudden easy acceptance of the situation.

_'I really should have given Bones more credit. He's taking this much better then I thought he would.'_

"I'm meeting Spock at 9 a.m. and then we're going to go see Pike together."

The older man doesn't turn around as he puts on his jacket, but he points a finger to the clock above the door.

"Well, you better hurry up and get yourself ready."

Kirk looks at the clock and then starts jogging around the room, picking up his clothing and rushing into the bathroom.

"Shit! Why am I always running late?"

As the door shuts, he can hear a bark of laughter from his roommate.

/

/

Kirk is speed walking down the hall towards Spock's office, but begins to slow when he sees who is waiting near the door.

_'Apparently, Uhura __can't__ take a hint.'_

Uhura's eyes widen in surprise when Kirk walks up to her.

"What are you doing here, Kirk? I saw on the system, last night that you are no longer in any of Professor Spock's classes. You don't have any legitimate reason to be here."

Kirk really doesn't want to do this to her but she doesn't seem to getting the message when it's sent to her in a _**subtle fashion. It's time for a photon torpedo of an announcement.**_

"Actually, I am here to pick up my Vulcan husband, so that we can walk together to our meeting with Captain Pike."

Jim can see disbelief flash across her face, but eventually it settles into sad acceptance.

"I knew something was going on; I just thought it was you hitting on him. Are you telling me the truth, Kirk? Are you are bonded to Spock?"

Kirk nods.

"I'd hardly lie about something that important. I'm sorry if you're upset, but yeah; we're bonded."

Uhura sighs.

"Well, I guess the best person won."

Kirk is bothered by her comment. He shakes his head at her sadly. She just doesn't get it.

"That might have been your problem Uhura. You see Spock as a prize to be won. I see him as the man I want to share my love with."

Uhura is blinking back tears now. She is struggling to keep her face schooled in a blank expression. She shrugs her shoulders, trying to seem indifferent. Kirk acknowledges that she is a very bad actor.

"Maybe you're right, Kirk. If you will excuse me, I have to get to class. I congratulate you on your bonding."

Uhura all but runs down the hall and out of sight.

"She had almost given up that day in the professor's office, but when she found out you pulled out of the xenoliguistics class, she decided to give it one last try. I did try to talk her out of it, but she is so stubborn when she sets her mind to something."

Kirk turns to face Gaila, who is looking at him with a subdued expression. Kirk lets out a sigh.

"I really didn't want to hurt her. You have to know that. She just needed to understand that she is wasting her time."

Gaila's hand comes up to caress Jim's arm in a comforting manner, and she nods her head.

"I understand Jimmy. Don't worry. She will get over it and be chasing after her next crush in no time**. **I've seen her do it before, and frankly, she was all wrong for Spock."

She squeezes his arm and then suddenly her face splits into a shit eating grin.

"I just came over to say congratulations on your bonding and... nice hickey."

Kirk's hand automatically goes to his neck to cover the bite mark Spock had given him the night before. He can feel himself go red.

"You're a lucky boy, Jimmy. I have heard that Vulcans are demons in the sack. No big surprise; I've learned that most species, the more restrained and dignified they are in public, the wilder they are behind closed doors. I envy you, actually; I've only ever had one Vulcan, and that was because he was in pon farr, and his bond mate had just died, and…oh, shit. I probably shouldn't have said anything. You never heard that word from me, Jim. Wipe this conversation from your mind, but ask your hubby about it sometime—maybe on your honeymoon. "

The Orion gives him no time to respond as she pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. She shoves him away quickly though, when they both hear a growl behind them.

"Jeez! I was only giving him a friendly hug. I am not trying to steal your husband, so stop growling at me like a feral dog!"

Spock's steely gaze never falters from the green cadet.

"Don't you have a class to attend, Cadet Vro?

Gaila gives the Vulcan a lazy salute and winks at Jim.

"Call me when you have talked him into threesome."

Kirk quickly grabs Spock's arm to stop him from lunging at his friend, as she turns on her heel and skips down the hall.

Jim's hand travels down Spock's arm until he is able to entwine his fingers with his bondmate's. He can feel Spock start to relax as he reaches for the bond in his mind. Kirk can also see the hardness leave Spock's eyes.

"Are you going to growl every time Gaila touches me? Your throat will get real sore if you do. She is very touchy-feely with her friends; it's a cultural thing, but you can chill out, love. She's not your competition. She's actually sleeping with McCoy... at the moment."

Relief that is not his own suddenly floods Kirk's mind. He really didn't know how insecure Spock is when Gaila is concerned.

Spock squeezes Jim's hand once and then releases it.

"My Vulcan blood will always see her as a threat. I believe it has to do with her pheromones. I will try to control my reactions around her in the future. Come, we must leave for our meeting with Captain Pike."

The Vulcan does not wait for Kirk to respond and begins walking down the hallway. The blond cadet jogs a bit to catch up with Spock. When he does, he presses two fingers to the back of his mate's swaying hand. He smiles at the shudder that runs through Spock's body at the contact.

'_I'm gonna enjoy being bonded.'_

Sunddenly, he hears Spock's voice in his mind.

'_Yes, t'hy'la; you will.'_

'_Reading my mind, huh? Sneaky Vulcan.'_

Jim gives Spock another Vulcan kiss.

'_I cannot help but do so if you are touching me.'_

Spock's mind-voice seems anxious.

'_I did not mean to intrude on you.'_

'_You're not, love. I _was _thinking of you, after all.'_

_Spock flashes a tiny smile._

'_When we have time, I will teach you how to shield if you wish,'_

Jim steals one more Vulcan kiss.

'_I'm not sure I ever want to shield from you—t'hy'la.'_

Spock all but molests Jim in the hall before he reigns himself in.

**/**

/

"So what you are saying is that last night, you two got Vulcan got married and that you are nowhere to report said marriage to Starfleet... Okay, I might be a little slow, but I'm not getting the joke. Where's the punch line?"

Christopher Pike is pacing behind his desk, as Kirk and Spock sit in the visitor's chairs opposite the captain.

"Captain, you know that Vulcans do not joke. We are bonded and we came here to report our union, as is required by Starfleet policy."

Pike slumps back down onto his seat. He leans forward slightly, eyeing Spock and Kirk.

"When did you start sleeping together?"

Spock flushes green, obviously uncomfortable speaking about such private matters. Kirk decides to take over.

"Last night, AFTER I dropped out his class." As with Bones, Jim decides not to mention the weeks of foreplay. What Pike doesn't know won't come back to bite Jim or Spock in the ass.

Chris heaves a sigh of relief and slouches back into his chair.

"Okay, then there aren't going to be any problems. It's going to seem strange to the Admiralty that it happened so fast, but no one can press charges against you for being impatient. I will file the paperwork and you will be guaranteed postings together when the time comes."

The captain gets to his feet and flashes the couple a bright smile.

"Congratulations. You will be a force to be reckoned with."

Spock and Jim rise in unison. Kirk goes to shake his mentor's hand, but aborts the action at the last minute and salutes instead. He can feel gratitude seep into his mind from Spock's side of the bond.

"Thanks, Pike. See you later."

Spock gives the captain a Vulcan salute and Chris waves them out. The bonded couple turn and walk out of the office together.

They enter an empty hallway and Kirk notes that everyone must be in class.

Jim goes to hold Spock's hand, but the Vulcan beats him to it. The heated, green hand encircles his cooler, pink one.

"I have cancelled all of my classes and sent messages to all your instructor**s** that you will not be attending classes today. We will go to your dorm room and pack your belongings, so that we can move them into my apartment."

Kirk sends his husband a mischievous grin.

"That won't take too long. Whatever will we do with the rest of the time?"

Jim tries to send images of them in various sexual positions through their link. He knows it has worked by the way Spock's pupils dilate.

"After we have completed the task of unpacking, we will have sexual relations—several times."

Kirk winks at Spock.

"Wow! It's like you read my mind."

Jim spies the sudden glint that appears in Spock's eyes and starts to feel nervous. His husband is up to something and that doesn't bode well for Jim.

"After we complete that enjoyable activity, which as previously noted, we will partake in numerous times, we will then have to prepare for dinner with my parents at the Vulcan Embassy.

Spock lets go of Jim's hand and continues walking, wearing what would be called a smirk if he were not a Vulcan.

Kirk is standing stock still in the middle of the hall, staring at his bondmate's retreating back.

_'Oh, fuck! I hope Amanda put in a good word for me because I really don't know how I am going to impress a Vulcan who is not Spock.'_

Spock halts his movements and turns back to Kirk, with a tilted head and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you coming, Jim?"

Within Kirk's mind he can hear Spock laughing at him. Laughing at the fact that James T. Kirk is afraid of his husband's parents.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Kirk straightens his shoulders and strides over to his Vulcan lover. He stands before Spock and stares him down.

"Have your fun now, Spock, because tomorrow you're going to be with me when I tell MY mother."

He takes Spock's warm hand and pulls at it until they are walking again.

Kirk can sense the smugness within Spock's mind being replaced with extreme apprehension.

Jim can't help grinning like the Cheshire cat at knowing that he is able to rattle Spock's calm so easily.

_'Married life is going to be AWESOME!'_

_**/**_

**The next chapter will be the last one. Offical meeting of the parents!**_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the last chapter. It is sad to see this story end.**

**CMM is the most brilliant Beta ever! **

**Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much for telling me what you think. You have kept me writing!  
**

**/**

**I love Star Trek, but sadly do not own it.**

**/**

**/**

Kirk and Spock are standing in front of the building that houses the Vulcan Embassy. Spock is double checking which floor they must go to by scrolling through the listings on the computer screen, near the door. Kirk stands beside his Vulcan bond mate, fiddling with his tie.

_'It's not too late. I could still make a run for...'_

Spock spins to face Jim with a slight scolding expression.

"You are not going anywhere. You will not leave me to face my parents alone."

A slanted eyebrow rises.

'_If you do, t'hy'la, there will be no more consummations for a week, and I am quite sure that will kill both of us.'_

Kirk sighs dramatically.

'_You've got that right.I suppose you're going to control me with amazing sex for the rest of our lives.'_

'_That is an excellent plan.' _

Spock's fingers sneak a quick Vulcan kiss.

_'Of course, that road goes two ways.'_

Jim grins at the thought.

'_Yeah, wait until I introduce you to chocolate body paint.' _

Jim has been doing his research, ever since he fell for a certain Vulcan professor. He gasps as he feels the sudden wave of lust through their bond.

'_My thy'la, you will behave or I will spank you.'_

Now it is Spock's turn to gasp as Jim's arousal flashes like heat lightning.

'_Oh, goodie. Can we play sexy professor and naughty student? I didn't mean to lose my homework, Professor Spock. Please don't punish me. Please don't make me crawl under your desk and…'_

'_Jim….' _

With a smirk, Kirk relents.

'_All right. I'll be good—for now.'_

Spock grabs Kirk's hand and pulls him through the door.

"Come, we must go up to the 14th floor. My parents will be waiting for us."

Jim can feel Spock's nervousness swim into his mind and so doesn't complain when he is practically manhandled into the elevator.

Hot, clever hands (and Jim remembers just how clever they are) are suddenly at Kirk's neck and straightening his tie.

_'Please desist from pulling on this piece of clothing. You are continually moving it out of place.'_

Jim lays his hands over Spock's and lifts them away from the knot. The cadet rubs his thumbs over the Vulcan's palms in a soothing manner, hoping to calm his lover.

_'It's going to be okay, t'hy'la. You taught me everything I need to know about not pissing off your father. I won't embarrass you.'_

Spock whips his hand out and presses the emergency stop. The hand that pressed the button comes up until it is cupping Kirk's cheek.

"I am not worried that you will embarrass me. You could never embarrass me. I am... fearful that my father might scare you off."

Jim is suddenly moved almost to tears.

"Spock."

To think that Spock would believe _anything _could scare him off.

"I love you, t'hy'la. You know that. I'd face a hundred regal Vulcan aristocrats for you."

Spock's face softens and he moves in for a quick human kiss.

"Thank you, ashaya."

He whispers this against Jim's lips. He steps back, a smile in his eyes.

"I am glad you are so willing, because eventually, we will have to journey to Vulcan for a full Clan gathering, which, coincidentally, will comprise approximately 114 Vulcan aristocrats."

Jim swallows hard.

"You're joking."

Spock shakes his head serenely.

"My beloved, I never joke."

'_You evil bastard.'_

'_I assure you, t'hy'la, my parents were both bonded and married for 7.6 years before my birth, so…'_

"All right. Let's start with one Vulcan aristocrat, and I'll work up from there."

Kirk gives Spock a quick peck on the lips and then pushes the red button so that the elevator can continue its ascent.

The elevator doors open and as the two men step out, Jim places two fingers to the back of Spock's hand.

_'Nothing in this universe could scare me away... except maybe a Klingon orgy. I will not partake in one of those, so don't even think about it.'_

'_You will not participate in any orgy, t'hy'la. You are mine.'_

'_Oh, back to stern sexy professor again, are we?'_

'_When we arrive home, the spanking _will_ occur,' _Spock promises him.

'_You're bluffing, love.'_

While walking to the check-in desk, Kirk can hear the distinct sound of Spock's laughter in his mind. It makes the human's heart swell to know that is capable of inspiring that sound from the Vulcan, even if it is only heard in their heads.

'_I never bluff—just like I never joke._

The two men pull themselves out of their mental conversation and direct their attention on the receptionist sitting before them. She bows her head slightly.

"Good evening, Commander Spock. Your parents await you."

She ignores Jim like he was a stray puppy, until Spock's voice brings her up short.

"This is my bond mate, James Kirk S'chn T'gai Spock," he informs the woman. "You may offer your congratulations."

She freezes and stares at them both. Jim offers her a big smile. Spock offers her a severe glare.

She adresses Jim directly.

"Good evening. My congratulations on your bonding. May your lives be harmonious and your house strong."

Jim inclines his head in turn.

"Your good wishes are much appreciated."

'_See, t'hy'la? I can be proper—even without a spanking.'_

Spock inclines his head slightly.

'_You are still getting one,'_ Spock promises.

The stern looking Vulcan woman leads them to an extravagantly decorated room, where a Vulcan man and human woman are sitting at a large dining table. They rise and walk over to Spock and Kirk, who are standing in the doorway.

The receptionist turns and leaves without saying a word.

The older Vulcan and his wife are now standing before Jim and Spock. Amanda is practically beaming at her son and his bond mate. Her husband is shifting his analysing gaze between the two young men.

Spock raises his hand in the Vulcan salute as he addresses his father.

"Good evening, Father. May I introduce my bond mate and t'hy'la, James Tiberius Kirk S'chn T'gai Spock."

As Spock's father returns the salute, Kirk tries to not scrunch up his nose in disgust at something Spock had said.

_'Why did you have to say my middle name? I HATE my middle name!'_

Spock pointedly ignores his bond mate's mental whining and continues with his introductions.

"Jim, this is my father, Sarek. He is the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth."

Kirk wants to impress his new father in by giving him the Vulcan salute, but he had spent all afternoon trying to contort his fingers into the right position, without success. He remembers the pain in his joints and decides that a bow will have to do.

"I am honoured to meet you, Ambassador Sarek."

Sarek just nods his head in acknowledgement and goes to move away, but Amanda not-so-subtly elbows her husband in the ribs. Sarek winces and then fully turns back to Kirk.

"The honour is ours. Please come and sit, so that we may commence dinner."

Once they are all seated, waiters bring out appetisers.

Kirk looks down at the strange food in front of him and shrugs. He silently prays that he won't have an allergic reaction and die.

A throat clearing brings Jim's eyes up until they meet the blank face of his new father in-law.

"Mr Kirk, how long have you known my son?"

Kirk takes a bite of a mysterious vegetable and hums in approval before answering Sarek.

"A little over a week. We meet at the Academy. I am a cadet, although I'm not Spock's student. " _'Not anymore, that is, unless you count the whole 'sexy professor' scenario.'_

'_Two spankings,'_ Spock promises.

'_Please, love, not while I'm charming your father.'_

Sarek's eyebrow rises.

_'Huh. The eye brow of doom comes from both parents. It's a miracle Spock's eyebrows stay down at all.'_

"Do you not find it strange that you are bonded to my son after knowing Spock for such a short length of time? I was led to believe that humans require more time establishing a relationship before making such a... permanent commitment. I hope that you have not entered precipitously into an arrangement such as this without serious thought. Having worked with humans, I know that they can be—fickle."

Kirk can feel Spock's indignation bubbling over to his side of the bond and tries to soothe it by sending back his unconditional love.

Kirk glances to Amanda, who is glaring daggers at her husband, and then looks back to Sarek.

"There was nothing precipitous about it, I assure you, Ambassador. Why waste time when you have found your soul mate? Spock is my other half, and I love him more than anything. Being bonded to your son makes me feel whole... maybe for the first time in my life."

He looks into Sarek's eyes, his expression serious.

"And I can promise you, there is nothing fickle about my feelings for your son. I will honour our bond faithfully for as long as I live."

Sarek nods his head, expecting Jim to continue. Jim doesn't know what else he can say, unless...

He did promise Spock that he would be on his best behaviour, but Spock also said that he could never be embarrassed by his t'hy'la. Jim decides to put Spock sincerity to the test.

"It also doesn't hurt that Spock is dynamite in the sack. I don't know if it's a family trait or if Spock is just really gifted, but you can be proud of him."

Sarek coughs as he chokes slightly on the food he is swallowing, while Amanda throws her head back, laughing hysterically.

Jim turns to find Spock staring at him with eyes so wide that Kirk is sure the Vulcan's eyes might fall out of their sockets.

'_Three spankings.'_

'_Now, love, if I can't sit down, I can't attend class, and you don't want a drop-out for a bond mate, do you?'_

'_Conceded. I will think of something else, however. I promise you.'_

'_I have lots of ideas,'_ Jim promises.

Amanda slowly stops laughing and wipes a tear from her eye. She points a delicate finger at her son-in-law.

"You are the best thing that has happened to this family in a long time, James. I have never known anyone besides myself who is capable of rendering both Spock and Sarek speechless. I am so happy you found Spock. I can use an ally."

Spock blinks a few times and then clears his throat.

"Mother, I believe it was I who found Jim."

Kirk takes Spock's hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a light kiss into the palm before he releases it.

"We found each other."

Sarek looks to his wife, who smiles softly at him, and then turns to the young couple across the table.

"Spock, even though your choice in bond mate is... unorthodox, I will concede that he apparently does love you deeply. Your mother also seems to be fond of him, and she is a very perceptive individual."

The older Vulcan turns to Jim.

"Welcome to the House of Surak, James. You will find being bonded to a Vulcan both rewarding and pleasurable."

Kirk gives his father in-law a sly smile. He can't really be blamed when Sarek leaves himself open like that.

"I have already had a taste of the 'pleasurable' part. I definitely know I lucked out in that department."

Spock groans and pinches the bridge of his nose as if he is trying to fight off a headache. Amanda is covering her mouth, but a few chuckles escape. Sarek simply nods. Kirk is a little disappointed by the reaction until the Sarek opens his mouth.

"Indeed. He is my son after all."

Kirk cracks up laughing and is joined by Amanda. Spock's face goes a moss green and he buries his head in his hands.

_'T'hy'la, your parents are awesome!'_

'_You are in an extraordinary amount of trouble.'_

'_We humans have an old saying, love: put up or shut up.'_

Jim gasps as Spock sends him a couple of choice images. He really _is_ in trouble. He can't wait to get home.

/

/

The trip home is made in silence, which scares the living shit out of Jim. He tries to strike up a conversation with his husband, but Spock just keeps ignoring him.

Once they get to Spock's apartment and the door is opened, Spock shoves Kirk through it. The Vulcan continues pushing the human, until he is laying flat on his back on the sofa.

Spock then climbs on top of his bond mate and looks down upon the fair man, like a predator would look at its prey.

"You did not stick to the topics I had you memorize. I believe I need to punish you."

Kirk reaches up and caresses one of Spock's pointed ears. He smirks when he hears his bond mate purr at his ministrations.

"Not that I am complaining about the 'punishment,' but what does it matter if I went a little off script? Your father thinks I am great and I think your mother has a little crush on me. Not that I blame her. I AM irresistible."

"I am going to have to spank you every day for the next year."

Jim winds his arms around Spock's neck and pulls himself up to nibble on an ear point, loving the sudden shudder that runs through Spock's frame.

"You _could _spank me," Jim murmurs, "or you can just fuck my brains out. Your choice, love."

"Do I have to choose?"

"Nope."

Jim presses closer.

"Just…hurry up."

Spock bends down and captures Kirk's lips, kissing him desperately.

"I choose…you. All of you."

The blond moans and arches up as Spock begins unbuttoning Jim's shirt. The Vulcan gets frustrated with the slow progress and ends up ripping the shirt from Kirk's body. Buttons fly everywhere. As Spock surfaces from the kiss to throw away the scraps of cloth, Jim works on finally removing his annoying neck tie.

Their mouths meet again, Jim licking and nibbling at Spock's lower lips until the Vulcan's mouth opens. As Kirk opens his mouth in turn to allow access to Spock's demanding tongue, the blonde's hands travel to his lover's ass, cupping and squeezing the firm flesh. Spock growls into Kirk's mouth and more heat shoots up and down the human's spine as that sound reaches his ears.

Jim can feel Spock's hands begin their work on the fastening of his pants. Kirk inwardly hopes that they undo easily, because they are his only fancy pair. Then Spock's knuckles brush across Jim's straining hardness, and Jim decides that having good pants is highly overrated.

A beeping from the computer terminal shatters the mood.

Spock breaks the kiss and goes to get up, but Kirk grasps him by the collar and tries to keep the Vulcan on top of him.

"Leave it. We're busy."

Spock shakes his head, removes Kirk's hands gently and gets to his feet. He makes his way over to the terminal.

"It could be Captain Pike. I cannot just ignore it. It may be important."

'_It had better be an interstellar war, or I'm going to kick Pike's ass.'_

Kirk watches with disappointed eyes as Spock accepts the call.

Jim recognises the voice immediately and decides, right then and there, that the big guy upstairs must really hate him.

_'I bet God is a Romulan... no no, a Klingon. Yeah, that would totally explain why this is happening.'_

"Oh sorry. I must have dialled the wrong number. I am looking for my son, James T. Kirk."

If Kirk wasn't so mortified himself, he might laugh at Spock's 'deer in headlights' expression, but all he can do is watch in horror.

"The... person who you are seeking is here. I will just..."

Kirk moves to stand behind where Spock is sitting and is now in within view of the screen... without a shirt, his hair mussed, his lips swollen with Spock's kisses, and his eyes (Jim's willing to bet) dilated with passion.

"Hi Mom. I wasn't expecting your call."

Winona's gaze bounces from Jim's face to the Vulcan's a few times, before she decides to settle it on her half-naked son. She narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Obviously. I called your room and Leonard gave me this number. I just wanted to find out how you are faring after our little talk..."

The older woman tilts her head and scans Jim's appearance.

"But it seems like you're doing just fine."

_'I'm going to fucking kill Bones for doing this.'_

Kirk can sense the same mixture of anger and embarrassment coming from Spock.

_'I shall be your alibi if you decide to follow through with your threat.'_

'_Yeah. A friend will help you move. A bond mate will help you move a body.'_

'_A phaser blast to the head will leave no body, t'hy'la.'_

Jim chokes with laughter.

'_Oh, my God. You bloodthirsty little Vulcan.'_

Their mental conversation is cut short by Winona Kirk's voice.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Winona Kirk and as you have just found out, I am Jim's mother. Don't hold it against me. And you are?"

Kirk shakes himself out of his murderous daydreams and answers his mother before Spock can open his mouth.

"Mom, this is Spock, he is... my husband. We were bonded last night."

_'She doesn't need to know that the actual bonding happened over a week ago.'_

Winona looks out from the screen for a few moments. Then she begins howling in laughter. Spock and Kirk share shocked looks at the woman's unexpected reaction.

_'I think we broke my mother.'_

Their focus is brought back to the screen when they hear the older woman clear her throat.

"Thank God for that. I thought you had used the information I gave you to seduce a Vulcan for kicks and then we would probably have an intergalactic incident on our hands. Marriage I can deal with, though I am shocked that even a Vulcan was capable of taming you, Jimmy."

Kirk just stares at his mother, until he is sure that the power of speech has fully returned to him.

"You're not... mad?"

Winona smiles and shakes her head.

"Why would I be mad that you have finally settled down with someone who so clearly loves you and who also happens to be smoking hot? You sure did luck out. He is gorgeous, Jimmy."

Spock turns six shades of green.

Kirk returns an identical smirk to his mother.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mom."

Mrs Kirk rolls her eyes and shakes her head again at her seemingly clueless son.

"You don't need to thank me for being happy for your joy. That's what mothers do. Even messed up ones like me."

Winona Kirk's face suddenly turns serious, as her eyes switch to Spock.

"I like you, but if you ever hurt my son, I will track you down and kill you... slowly. Do you understand?"

Spock nods once, never dropping his gaze from his suddenly frightening mother in-law.

"Affirmative. You will not have to concern yourself, because if I do cause damage to my bond mate, I will gladly lay down my own life."

Winona tilts her head again, as she now examines the Vulcan slowly. A small, tender smile forms on her lips.

"Good. Well, now we all know where we stand. I think I will go and let you get back to... whatever you were doing that a mother really doesn't need to know about. Oh, and I expect a visit from both of you at Christmas."

Kirk chuckles and nods his head.

"Sure Mom. Talk to you soon."

Winona waves at the two men, and then the screen goes black.

"Christmas?"

Spock tilts his head in a confused manner.

"It's a human family holiday involving lots of food, gifts, and family members making each other miserable...you'll love it."

Kirk pulls Spock to his feet and starts dragging him in the direction of the bedroom.

"All the parents are now informed, so I think we can get back to the more important things, like finally having sex with you on a bed. The floor, sofa, wall, kitchen bench, shower and table were nice, but this marriage can't really be official until we do it in a bed."

Jim lets go of the Vulcan's hand as they reach the bed and takes off his pants, before jumping on the bed. The blond looks up to find Spock's irises completely eclipsed by his pupils.

]The Vulcan strips quickly, gets on the bed and crawls up Kirk's body, until he kissing Jim passionately.

_'I find your plan acceptable.'_

Kirk rips his head away to look into his husband's eyes.

"I thought you would. Now, hurry up and finish your husbandly duties." He moans as Spock's clever fingers begin to work their magic.

'_I will never be 'finished,' t'hy'la,'_ Spock promises. _'I will love you forever.'_

'_Oh, yeah. I can so do forever.'_ Jim melts into Spock's embrace, feeling his bond mate's love all around him.

Their mouths meet again and their minds know nothing, but the feeling of completeness binding them together forever.

**/**

**I plan to write a sequel that follows the events of the movie, but altered to fit this universe. You will have to wait until I finish my current university subject.**

**Probably will have it written and up by the end of May... maybe.**

**I have written some one-shots that I will publish soon.**

**EDIT: My Beta wrote a one-shot delivering on the spanking promised in this story. The link is in my profile  
**


End file.
